A Tempting Adversary
by Doreiku
Summary: Satoshi's growing lust for Niwa becomes more of a problem when he starts acting on whims. Despite this, they are forced to share a room on a field trip. Will Satoshi survive his own desires; or will Niwa fall prey? And why is Takeshi so interested? YAOI
1. Hottan: The Beginning

_He held back a moan as the spiky red haired boy, below him, lambently stroked his bare back, causing him to jolt from the pleasure. Their thoughts just a blur of dreams that were once unattainable, until this point, came true with bliss accompanying it._

_Heat filled the room in a fire of passion, sweat pouring from both of the boys' naked bodies; they continued their fervent kisses, drawing on those inner fantasies kept locked inside, all of that time in which they admired each other from afar. The red-eyed boy suddenly took his hands off of the other's back, to let them roam where they were most wanted._

_A faint gasp was heard from the sudden friction, morphing into louder more avid moans. He was on the verge of breaking, releasing his will and along with it- himself._

Hiwatari suddenly woke up, sweaty, sticky, and panting for breath. It had come to his attention, that waking up in your own… emission … after dreaming of a boy, who happened to be your friend, wasn't something to be considered… normal. This was the 5th time this week that it had occurred, and now he was beginning to get worried. Usually, the dreams only happened after having a stressful day: once a month, or even twice- but not as often as it was now.

Yes, it was true he was fond of the clumsy boy, though only a minor, hidden attraction, yet now it was a full out assault on his psyche- craving the boy every waking moment, though his dreams were provoking too. However, if his friend were to find out, he would most likely be disgusted and never speak to him again. His dreams were affecting how he looked at Niwa, clear blue passionless eyes turned lust-ridden.

Only lust, for he wasn't sure whether it was this so called "love", which everyone used when they liked someone, or just lust- it was true he had never had a girlfriend, so it's likely that he just wanted someone's touch, and Daisuke, being the only friend he had, he looked towards him for that comfort. At least, that's what Hiwatari told himself.

He got up from his wet, humid bed and looked at the soaked sheets, remembering the dream. _'Why does this keep happening… It's getting annoying._' he thought to himself. Satoshi withdrew from his bedroom and into the bathroom to wash his produce off of himself, in the shower. The building was silent as always, showing no family signs whatsoever. A normal morning for his life.

Once entering the hot steamy water, he was reminded, once again, of the dream. '… I wonder if it has something to do with the field trip, I do have to sleep with him… My body is probably making sure I'm sexually exhausted so I won't make a fool of myself…' he tried making up excuses.

It wasn't that he disapproved of the growing lust, if it was called that, for Daisuke, but the fact that they were friends, making it seem like he was betraying Niwa's loyalty by letting his body do such things as have sexual dreams about him, without his own consent.

Stepping out of the shower, a knock was heard on the bathroom door, most likely his father bringing the permission slip and money for the trip, late as usual. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he exited the bathroom to see one of the servants, who quickly bowed. "Satoshi-sama, your father has arrived and is waiting in the main lobby," she told him, still bowing. He nodded and went back to his room.

After changing into his school uniform, Satoshi made his way into the lobby only to see it empty, however, turning to the kitchen he saw a peculiar man wearing a gray suit- his father. He was criticizing how the chef was making breakfast- not that Satoshi actually ever ate it, it was more for the servants than for him, but he didn't mind. His father turned around and smiled after seeing his son staring at him.

"Satoshi!" the man boomed, "I have brought you that paper you wished for me to sign… I hope it's not late."

"No, father, they're due today." he responded half heartily.

"Oh, then I barely made it!" he smiled once more, then stepped pass the boy into the main lobby, Satoshi silently followed. He turned around to face his son with a stern face, "I have heard that you are to sleep in the same room as that Niwa boy. What do you intend on doing?" he asked mockingly.

"I do not intend on hurting Niwa, if that is what you mean."

"… Hmm… Then don't hurt him… kill him," he said getting closer to the bluenette.

A wave of shock came over Satoshi, "I refuse to kill my friend," he responded after thinking about what was said, it was only to be expected that his father would say such a thing.

"Oh, so now he's your friend? Is that why you haven't been able to capture Dark? Or is it because you lack strength… You're weak." with that he stalked out of the room, out the door, and out of the apartment.

Satoshi sighed, why did things like this always happen? It seemed that he would never have even the slightest chance at a normal relationship with Niwa; fate just condemned him to wallow in it.

On the other hand, Daisuke woke up smelling his mom's homemade pancakes, the melodious sonnet of birds' chirping added to the feel of the sun shining on his lit up face, howbeit, feeling a bit depressed due to the upcoming field trip.

'_Dark… I don't want to go… Hiwatari already hates me, and if we sleep in the same room together, he might try to kill me!!_' He screamed waking up his counterpart.

Dark sighed, '**Daisuke. Get. Over. It. He won't kill you, in fact, you might even become lovers!'** he tried relieving Daisuke's tension with a poor joke, but it came back twice as strong when he blocked him from his mind. '**I was just kidding you know…'**

"Dai-sweety!! Breakfast is ready!!" Emiko yelled enthusiastically from the kitchen. He got up, still pouting, got dressed, and made his way down stairs to eat. The table was set with one plate, which was clearly Daisuke's, and a plate of pancakes next to it.

"Help yourself, dear." his mother gave a radiant smile, "Oh, by the way, Dai? … I need another permission slip…" she paused as if thinking, "… Towa dropped it in the trash!!" she pinned it on Towa, who immediately looked at her through the door way carrying a basket of dirty clothes, "I did not!! You were the one that dropped it in the soup last night!!"

Kosuke looked up from the living room in question- he had wondered why it tasted so different- but Emiko denied it with a poor smile, laughing nervously, "Towa… I don't know what you're talking about…" she gave a death glare to her, causing her to return back to the laundry. "Hahaha… Don't listen to her Dai…" she laughed nervously rubbing the back of her head.

"Mom!! How could you? They're due today!" he exclaimed.

"Well, honey, call one of the Harada's and ask for them to copy it for you."

"They already passed theirs in!!"

"…Hmm… Then… I suppose you could ask that Hiwatari boy…"she said her words gaining a discouraged side to them when speaking of Hiwatari.

"B-But Mom!!" he protested

"Call him."

"B-but-"

"Daisuke. Do it." she demanded handing him the phone. He sighed then dialed his number, how he knew it, he didn't even know.

Hiwatari answered quietly.

"Hi, Hiwatari… Uhm… Do you have the permission slip for the field trip? I sort of lost it…" Daisuke explained.

"…Yes."

"Do you have an extra?"

"Yes... You can have it."

"OH!! Thank you Hiwatari!!" he screamed in joy.

Satoshi sighed, "I'll come to your house. Wait there." he said then hung up. An odd feeling of joy suddenly filled Niwa, though he ignored it.

Satoshi studied Daisuke's house, taking in the rich family vibe coming from it, taking a step towards the door. To his surprise, the door opened before he even knocked. Daisuke stood on the other side, smiling and stepping aside to let him in.

Hiwatari handed him the permission slip, watching as he ran up to his mother flinging the paper around wildly; the mother cleaning dishes to turn around and smile at her approaching son; the grandfather and father talking amongst themselves while sipping tea, every now and then catching a glance at him; Towa and With frolicking down the stairs, carrying sheets. It all looked so warm, he couldn't help but feel jealous.

Daisuke walked back to him carrying the now signed slip and money. Suddenly a loud shriek was heard from the kitchen; Niwa ran towards it, with the other not far behind, although not in a panicked state but in his normal emotionless one. Emiko was looking at something in Towa's hands with her hands on her cheeks. She turned around facing her son, smiling. "Oooooh!! Dai! I'm so proud of you!!"

He looked at her confused, "W-why?" he asked confused. She moved out of the way of Towa holding bed sheets- his bed sheets. He fell into a state of shock, 'Did they find the… uh-oh… not good… but they wouldn't, not in front of Hiwatari!!'

"Your very first nocturnal emission!! OOOH!! My baby boy is growing up!!" she screamed making Daisuke back away frightened as his mom smothered him with a hug, blushing wildly, "Kosuke!! You're son is turning into a man!!" a nervous laugh was heard from the living room. "So," she began, looking him in the face seriously, "Who was it about? Was it one of the Harada sisters? Both?"

"Mom!! W-w-w…we're going to be late for school! Bye!!" he ran out of the kitchen, grabbing his backpack, with a blush the shade of his hair. Satoshi promptly followed, walking though, hearing a final statement, "It's not like Hiwatari hasn't had one! It's not your fault!!" Daisuke ran faster out of the door, catching his breath outside as Satoshi came out of the house.

He pointed to a black limo, trying to contain himself from the... shock? wonderment? lust? Most likely the latter, "Come on." They both entered the limo and it started driving towards school.

The ride was awkward. Satoshi looking out the window, sometimes looking at Daisuke for a second or two-Niwa looking out the opposite window, and was noticing him looking at him. It was bothering him that his mom had confronted him about his… dream while Hiwatari was there; he didn't even know why it had happened, how, or even what had happened- Niwa supposed it was his innocent side. Only one thing was certain though... Who it was about. "H-Hiwatari?" Daisuke asked, wanting to get to the bottom of this, "Uhm… Is it true that it happens to you?"

Satoshi was startled by this question, and decided, that if the boy really knew what such things were all about, he would have never asked him. He bit back an awkward smirk, "Yes." he answered, not wanting to give any more information.

"W-why?" he asked another awkward question.

Hiwatari pondered about it, wondering what he should tell him, "Well, I suppose to relieve sexual desires." a shocked expression formed on Daisuke's face, he was so straightforward.

"W-w-what? Th-then… I…"

"It's normal Niwa, it happens." Hiwatari tried comforting him, but Daisuke grew into a silent, shocked state. '_He really is innocent… I must be filthy then…_' thought Satoshi, self-loathingly.

'**Daisuke, why did you ask creepy boy about it? I'm here!' **Dark screeched inside Daisuke's mind.

'_B-but I thought you would laugh at me…_' he started.

'**Of course I would've!! Kids your age should know about this stuff! Jeez, Daisuke, asking him about something so … intimate… Do you like him or something?''**

'_What?! Dark that's gross! He's a boy and a friend! We're FRIENDS!!_'

His face showed his frustration, and Satoshi watched him amused, knowing he was fighting with Dark about the topic. The car stopped at the school and both of the boys got out. They traveled into the school with girls stopping to stare at the glory of Hiwatari Satoshi, and Daisuke noticed that with every glance his friend got, he seemed to drift further in his mind.

He started wondering why Satoshi had the dreams if he could have any girl he wanted in the school, yet he continued to deny the girls' requests for dating- even some of the boys liked him. After stopping at their art classroom to drop of the forms, Niwa followed Hiwatari up to the roof seeking more guidance.

"Uh, Hiwatari?" he asked, Satoshi prepared himself for more questions, "W-why do you have those dreams then? If you can have just about anyone in the school?"

This hit Satoshi hard. It reminded him that he could never have the only person that he ever wanted, who happened to be the very boy in front of him. "Some things are unattainable."

'_Then who does he like?_' Niwa pondered. Before he could ask his friend about it, the school bell rang. He sighed, tossing that thought away, and followed Satoshi to their art class.


	2. Ikkyou: Fun

This is the re-edited/reposted chapter. I forgot to mention I also did this for the first chapter. So, if there are any mistakes _still_ please inform me.

Thankies and enjoy ;p

* * *

"Class!! … Class!!" the teacher screamed over the class's voice, only to be consumed by it, "SETTLE DOWN!!" she screeched and finally the class looked blankly at her. She was being really rude screaming like that. "Thank you! I finally have your attention! … Okay, now, everyone knows what to bring tomorrow, right? We will be going to the Tokyo Amusement Park in Tokyo of course." she smiled.

"Bathing suit, a weeks worth of clothes, your class notes on architecture, personal things like: tooth brushes, brushes, toothpaste, and other personal belongings, uh… oh! And bring your partner!! MWAH, we wouldn't want you to be spending a night alone, would we?" she gave an evil, eerie smile which sent shivers down the students' backs.

'_What was that all about?_' Daisuke wondered.

"Niwa Daisuke and Hiwatari Satoshi… You will be cleaning the art room after school for your late permission slips. They were due last Friday!" the teacher laughed while Niwa scowled- Satoshi didn't really care though, for it would seem that he would have more time alone with Niwa.

During lunch the Harada sisters brought Daisuke outside to eat under the school's famous cherry blossom tree. The smell emitting from it was enough to fall into bliss, but the way the beautiful, bright, florescent flowers bloomed and then came descending to the ground, was over the top. The perfect lunch spot. Or perfect spying site.

"So Niwa," started the older Harada, "Who are you partnering up with"

"Hiwatari-kun." he answered after swallowing a mouthful of his mom's wonderful cooking.

"Oh, I didn't know that you two were friends…" she responded.

"Ya, I'm surprised too. Sometimes he acts like he hates me…" Daisuke continued, "But I'm just happy that we are friends, even if it's not best friends"

Satoshi looked at the cherry blossom tree below him, taking in its full beauty, standing on the roof eating his normal lunch consisting of bread. Then, noticed that a different kind of beauty lay under it, Niwa. He was able to hear a few words of their conversation, which surprised him, they must have been talking very loudly, almost as if Daisuke had wanted for him to overhear. He shook that thought off. Niwa didn't know that he was spying on him…

"Promise me that we'll go on the roller coaster at least twice, with all four of us!" Risa said in her normally squeaky voice, raising two fingers to indicate the number of times.

"Well, it's up to Hiwatari, really." he answered laughing nervously.

"Oh… Well, if that's the case… Then tie him up and bring him with us!" she Riku joked, only to be scolded by Risa, for that wasn't the way girls should act.  
Hiwatari silently chuckled, '_Violent_'

After school, Daisuke met the other assigned art room cleaner in said room. Hiwatari had already started cleaning; big boxes, full of art supplies, stacked up high, almost as tall as himself, to reach the places they were sitting. He held a broom and was sweeping in the corner. Satoshi turned around once noticing Niwa's presence.

"S-sorry, Hiwatari! I didn't mean to be so late-it's just that I had to call my mom to-" Daisuke began only to be cut off by Satoshi.

"It's fine." he handed the red-eyed boy the extra broom. Making sure not to trip on the stacked boxes, he made his way and took the broom with a 'thank you', and started sweeping on the opposite side. An hour later they had the room fully clean.

All of the supplies back in their original location, the chalk board cleaned with new chalk on the metal bar, the teacher's desk organized, and all of the student desks cleaned to perfection. The only thing that hadn't been accomplished was the moving of the mountain of boxes- save the hardest for last. "Hold on and I'll help you, Hiwatari." Daisuke called returning from the water fountain to see Hiwatari carrying some of the boxes.

He stumbled into the room, wiping his mouth off, and ended up tripping on a chair leg. His legs brought him running into Hiwatari, as he just set down the boxes. Hiwatari caught him, holding him close as the other regained his breath. He enjoyed holding him. It brought back his fantasies of the redhead; he quickly changed the subject of his thoughts- afraid of having a special appearance whilst thinking of him that way, with him in the same room, never mind in his grasp.

On the other hand, Daisuke completely froze, and found it necessary to do so in order not to do something dumb- again. He instantly thought otherwise after realizing that his hand had somehow wrapped around his friend's side, so he was grabbing the other's butt. Not exactly what he had intended to grab, although, it could have been a lot worse. He held his breath, causing his heart beat to quicken- almost as if he were going to transform.

Niwa sighed and stood up out of Hiwatari's arms. Out of sheer idiocy he kicked the mound of boxes. The two looked up at them in shock- the plagued boxes were going to land on them- curse his clumsiness. The boxes tumbled down on top of where the boys stood, as Satoshi grabbed Daisuke and quickly jumped out of the way of the tumbling mass.

Daisuke closed his eyes, waiting for the pain, but felt nothing. He opened his eyes to see stunning blue staring back at him. Satoshi was underneath him, thus why he hadn't felt any pain from either the fall or the boxes. He blushed from the awkward position, "S-sorry…" Daisuke made means to get off of him, only to be rolled over so Hiwatari nearly straddling him.

"H-Hiwatari?" he was taken aback from the sudden action. The bluenette rested his head in the nape of the other's, breathing in the intoxicating smell of the boy below him. Daisuke froze.

'_What's he doing?_' he asked no one in particular but Dark answered back.

'**It seems that you have a playmate, Daisuke.**' he stuck out his tongue playfully.

'_What's that suppose to mean_'

Hiwatari found himself shifting his position, so his leg was placed between Niwa's, brushing against his inner thigh. Satoshi wanted to kiss him so badly, expose all he's held back, tell him that he's loved as a companion and lover, break the tension between each other, but most importantly: tell him he's wanted. He fought back the urges, and settled with just simply smelling him.

Daisuke smelled of pancakes and syrup, but also a faint stimulating smell of cologne. Niwa isn't the type of person whom one would think would wear such… invigorating cologne- or even cologne in general for that matter. "…You smell… good…" was all he managed to mutter. He stared into Niwa's eyes. They looked mildly frightened, but other then that, it seemed like he was having a nice day.

He slowly bent his head down and brushed his lips across the redhead's forehead. "Be more careful next time." he whispered, only heard by the one he directed it to- who was in shock of the intimate contact. The bluenette got off of him, stood up, brushed himself off, and then, extended a hand to the boy still on the floor. Daisuke didn't know what to do. So he just stared blankly.

Satoshi took his hand and lifted him up, not waiting for the invitation to do so. Immediately following, he started picking up the fallen boxes and their contents of scrap paper, leaving the timid blushing being staring. Howbeit, he soon recovered and started helping as well.

After about a half an hour, the boxes had been placed in their rightful places and the two boys looked at the room with satisfaction. Daisuke suddenly turned to the bluenette, finally remembering what had happened, however, not really wanting to question him. "Well, looks like we're done!" Niwa cheered, covering his anxiety with a smile. Hiwatari nodded as an answer and started down the hall.

"Do you need a ride home?" he inquired, still walking. Daisuke perked up at the thought of not having to trudge home and quickly followed his friend down the hall.

Inside the limo, the same one that had taken them to school earlier, Daisuke sat on the same side as before, but Satoshi sat next to him- not like he had in the morning. The car started driving. Satoshi craved more of the boy, but was telling himself not to do anything regrettable, even though he was already going against that principle by going so far as sitting next to him. He didn't want Niwa to hate him or anything of the such, but wanted him to feel the same as himself. The bluenette cursed himself for desiring to soil Niwa's purity and innocence.

Daisuke tensed as Satoshi moved closer to him, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening when he brought his hand up into the silky, red hair. He brushed his hand through it, startling Niwa. "You have paper in your hair from the fall…" Hiwatari explained emotionless.

Though the reason wasn't entirely false, he just wanted to see what his friend's reaction was. Niwa didn't pull away, but instead, ran his own fingers through his head, and indeed, found scraps of paper that had fallen out of the boxes. He laughed nervously when Satoshi got closer so that their legs were touching. Fingers were still going through the red hair, in more of a mollifying way than productive, it was clear that there was nothing left in it. Niwa was being put into a trance by the other's unwavering stare.

Gazing into the same eyes, unaware of the upcoming. Hiwatari suddenly closed in on Niwa's face and used his hands to push the boy's head closer to his, kissing him tentatively on the lips. The urges and fantasies fogged the thinking part of his brain as he did so. Satoshi pulled away to look at Daisuke's face which was blushing so badly it must have been at least five times the shade of his hair.

"H-Hiwatari? W-Wh…." Daisuke froze in shock, as Hiwatari once again pulled him closer in a more passionate kiss. Daisuke parted his lips, an invitation for Hiwatari, though only intended to express his shock. He took this invitation, sliding his tongue into the other boy's mouth. It was better than any fantasy. It was real, tangible, memorable.

Niwa backed up only to notice he was already against the wall with his legs on the seat, the bluenette now between those legs, his hands around Daisuke's wrists, which were being pushed into the seat. He was trapped. '_W-What's he doing?_' Daisuke asked frantically in his mind.

Dark was heard laughing, '**I told you!! Daisuke and Creepy Boy sitting in a … limo… K-I-S**'

'_Dark!! We are not!!_' he denied.

Dark looked at him mentally with confusion and concern, '**… Are you all right? … You ARE kissing, Dai… I mean... You do have his tongue in your mouth**'

Hiwatari broke the kiss once noticing the need for air. He wanted to draw this moment out as long as he could, for who knew when it would happen again? Definitely not him. Though it was scaring him, Niwa was beginning to ... enjoy it- Want it- Need it-Crave it?... All were possible.

He disowned his feelings and in the break time to catch his breath, only stuttered half words and thoughts, "H-Hiwa… Wh-- Ugn!" he was pulled into another deep kiss. His body trembled with fear and adrenaline, a different kind of fear though; not the typical horror movie fear, but fear that he was going to kiss back, if he hadn't already.

His friend's tongue was beginning to appease him, fondling all of the right spots in Niwa's humid mouth. Niwa found himself initiating another heated kiss, only to stop midway- unsure of what exactly he was doing. His mind was raging in a one sided war.

Hiwatari didn't notice, for he was too busy in his own realm- filled with bliss. Once again, Daisuke submitted his mouth to the other's whim, also like before, involuntarily. He finally built up the courage to struggle after noticing the bluenette wouldn't stop unless told so- that wasn't even certain though. The reason for wanting his friend to stop wasn't because it was awkward- but because he didn't find it awkward.

Satoshi felt the boy squirming beneath him and suddenly snapped out of his world of rapture. He backed out of between the boy's legs, releasing his wrists, and sat up properly, slightly blushing. "… Sorry…" he muttered to Niwa's surprise. He felt foolish. How could he think his friend would like him that way?

"H-H-Hiwatari? What… was that?" Daisuke asked in complete shock, still propped up against the wall with his legs spread open on the seat. His face was completely red and was breathing heavily.

"Niwa… If I were you… I would fix my position… You're tempting me." threatened Satoshi, hiding all emotions, just staring out the window so he wouldn't have to look at the mistake he just made.

"B-but… W-w…" he fixed his pose by putting his legs down and setting his hands in his lap. Even though the intentions were innocent- Satoshi saw them a whole different way. "Uh… Hiwatari?" he inquired still scared.

"Hm?"

"Are you going to tell me…?" he half asked half stated in a little voice.

"… We're at your house. I'll see you tomorrow during the field trip." Hiwatari stared nimbly out the window, too disgraced to even give himself the pleasure of looking at the boy he practically molested.

Daisuke stepped out of the limo, "Bye, Hiwatari"

Inside the Niwa residence, Emiko studied her son while cooking dinner. He looked flushed, hair messy, and was out of breath- only one conclusion to that. "Dai… What were you doing with that Hiwatari boy?" she questioned.

He stood in the presence of her question with shock, '_She can tell? B-but it wasn't me!! It was him!!_' he rationalized it in his mind; trying to encourage himself that it wasn't what he had wanted.

'**Daisuke? Uh… not meaning to eavesdrop or anything… Are you arguing with yourself about whether you liked it or not? I thought you said it was gross?**' he was joking but Daisuke took it seriously.

'_B-but… I was just…_'

'**You… seriously … LIKE creepy boy!? What the hell is wrong with you!? He's trying to kill you if you didn't notice**'

'_NOOO!! You were the one telling me he didn't want to kill me! And, you even said, "Who knows, you might even become lovers_'

'**I. Was. Joking. I didn't mean it literally**'

"Dai-sweetie? You can tell me…" Emiko was now stepping up to her son, when he automatically ran up the stairs screaming,

"Nothing happened, Mom"

Daisuke rested on his bed, weary from the encounter, '_Dark… What am I going to do?_ '

'**How the hell am I supposed to know? I'm not gay, thank you**'

'_I'm not either! Besides, I can read your thoughts, you like Krad_'

'**I think you forget that I can see yours too. What makes you think I like Krad**'

'_Well … I just think you'd make a good couple_'

'**Really… Hmm… I don't think so, he's a crazy bastard**'

'_Dark!!'_

'**I'm just saying... And, I remember you letting Hiwatari in your mouth, so don't even start**'

'_I did not!! THERE IS NO WAY I WOULD DO THAT_'

'**Dai... One: Yes. You. Did. I wouldn't lie to you. Two: I also recall you licking his tongue... and three:- - ... That dream you had... was about him, wasn't it…**' Dark more stated suspiciously than asked.

No response.

It was true.

Dark began gagging causing Niwa to feel vomit rising in his throat due to the intensity. '**How... could... oh god... Did you-- ... eeww...**' He continued his fit and finally settled down after several moments.

'_ … How am I supposed to act around him now? Like friends or..._ '

'… **You disturb me Dai… Act like nothing happened, it gets the message across.**'

Meanwhile, Hiwatari was in a self-loathing state. '_Why… I'm disgusting… To seek something so… brilliant…_' He got up from his bed, which now had clean sheets on it, and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Knowing he had nothing in stock didn't stop him from searching. He found dusty pots and pans, no food. Deciding it was for the best he didn't eat- as punishment- so he traveled back to his bedroom to pack for the trip.


	3. Koshikudake: Breakdown

**Author's note:**

Hello everyone!! I've been grounded, thus my inablility to update- despite the fact that it's only been one week... XD Uhm, this chapter is kind of... how you say... dirty... Tosh is a real whore! XD but I love it, and hopefully you do too nn

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DNANGEL!! IF I DID SATOSHI WOULD BE CONSTANTLY NAKIE!!! WITH DAISUKE!!!

* * *

Satoshi arrived at the school at 6:30 am; it had been two hours since he woke up from another tantalizing dream with Daisuke as the main course. The only other persons there were the teacher and Takeshi. The reporter seeking information to write about the trip, though the teacher kept telling him no one was supposed to know.

"B-but! We're doing work on the trip!! Why can't I write about it!? I need to provide my fans with my gifted achievements!" he complained only vexing the teacher.

"Takeshi-kun… Those grades are only being used as an EXCUSE. We haven't even been learning about Architecture!" she screamed in a playful way.

Satoshi turned away from their friendliness, deciding that he didn't deserve that either. The aroma would make him believe he actually belonged, which he clearly didn't- by his standards only, of course. Takeshi suddenly wrapped his arm around his neck, he didn't appear startled, but he was an expert at hiding his feelings. "What are you doing all by yourself in the corner, Hiwatari?" he asked playfully grabbing on to Hiwatari's head.

"Thinking." was all he said as a response.

"Hmmm…. You seem down… Not that you usually don't or anything, but today… What are you planning?"

'_Actually nothing. Yesterday was sufficient for me… I only wish my body thought so."_

"What do you mean?" Hiwatari asked.

"Well, you're usually reading that book of yours or writing in it, doing something productive. Today, you're doing nothing, as if you actually felt like talking to someone… but since no one is here I would think you were doing the kinky over here by yourself." he's so open.

"And if I were… You came to watch?"

"Yep! I wouldn't miss it for the 8 O' clock news! A chance to interview the legendary Hiwatari Satoshi, when he's showing emotions that don't have to do with being pessimistic… Unless you're some kind of masochist…"

Satoshi looked at him baffled, why did he have to be so open? As if Hiwatari was a masochist… That's to be expected of Krad, not himself. "No, I'm not. I would rather not discuss this with you."

"Oh, so you're too good to share your sexual fantasies… I see… It's not like I dream of you or anything!" he didn't make any sense. Did he just hit on Satoshi? Well, yes, some of the guys at school did like him, but no one ever would have thought Takeshi would. He was strange, but not that strange.

Satoshi sighed it off as he unhooked Takeshi's arm from his neck and walked off to sit on the sidewalk. Niwa soon entered the school grounds after twenty minutes and went to check in with the teacher. Takeshi stopped him as he made his way there to whisper, "Hiwatari is some kind of masochistic pervert!" Daisuke looked at him confused, "What?"

"You heard me! … Just don't tell him I told you!" he whispered back and as fast as he came, he was gone. Daisuke checked in with the teacher. Looking around for the Harrada sisters, he found that they hadn't arrived yet, most likely, they were going to be the last one due to Risa's fussiness.

There were only two friendly faces apparent to him so far: Takeshi and Hiwatari. He had already exposed himself to Takeshi's weird … greeting so he decided to sit next to Hiwatari on the sidewalk. "Hi, Hiwatari." he smiled and sat down next to him.

A flash of surprise flew across Satoshi's face, which he was quick to cover up. Niwa had just sat next to him on his own accord, banishing the thought that he was mad at him. "Hello, Niwa." he greeted him not looking up, but at the swirling leaves in front of him.

"The Harada's wanted me to ask you if we could all go on the roller coaster together. At least twice they said." he smiled recalling the conversation… tying Hiwatari up would be… amusing… '_…Did I just really think that!? W-what?' _

"Sure… That would be nice." he responded. Daisuke didn't know if he meant him being tied up or going on the roller coaster, but then he determined that Satoshi didn't know how to read minds… unless he really said that out loud!

'**Jeez, Daisuke, calm down.**' Daisuke physically jumped when confronted in his mind, forgetting that there was someone else residing in him. Hiwatari looked at him amused, for he knew his friend was having a battle in his mind.

'_Dark!! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!!'_ he screamed internally.

Dark looked at him in question, '**What do you want me to do? Remind you every second that I'm here? Uh, no… I don't want to intrude on your dirty thoughts.' **

'_W-what "dirty thoughts"? I'm just thinking about the roller coaster.'_

'**Ah, the roller coaster of love! How… cute. It suites you Daisuke.**' Dark proclaimed.

'_W-What?! Dark! I'm not like that!'_

'**But your thoughts think different… What were you planning to do after tying him up? Have tea?'**

Daisuke blocked him from his mind, denying what he said. "What are you fighting about this time?" Hiwatari asked, somehow he always knew when he was having an argument- maybe he really could read minds.

"Uh…" started Niwa, "the roller coaster of love… - -I mean… uh, the-the field trip- - no that's not right… uh… The… school's… coaster… classes… ya... That's right!" he stuttered not wanting Hiwatari to get the wrong idea… or was it really the right idea? '_UGH!! … Why? HE'S YOUR FRIEND!!' _he scolded himself mentally.

'**You can't deny your true feelings… I thought you already learned that when you fell for Riku… the girl that I so happened to like…. Player!' **Dark screamed back, not really helping the matter.

Daisuke jumped again, this time eliciting a chuckle from Hiwatari. "You seem to be very jumpy this morning… Is the school's "Coaster" Class that … frightening?" he teased making Daisuke barricade his face in his arms, propped up on his knees.

His mind was battling about whether or not to tell him about the thoughts passing through his mind. He wanted to clear his mind, "Hiwatari… About yesterday…" he started, and Satoshi looked up at him concerned- was he going to get persecuted for his actions? "I've been thinking…- -" he was interrupted by the shrill shriek of the younger Harada.

"Niwa! I've been looking everywhere for you!! Isn't this exciting?" she more stated than asked. Satoshi looked disappointed. Niwa said he had been thinking… Did that mean about their relationship, or in terms of how he should be punished? Either way, he wanted to hear what the other boy was going to tell him.

"Uh, yes, it is exciting!" Niwa blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his head.

"So… Have you asked Hiwatari yet?" Risa asked drawing the 'so' out.

"Ya, he said he would go on it with us!" he smiled sheepishly thinking about what Dark had said.

"Is that true, Hiwatari?" Riku asked him concerned, "Don't feel pressured by Risa's … annoyance."

Satoshi looked up at her holding back a smirk, "Why, yes, I have agreed to go on it with the three of you. Twice."

"Well, it's going to be more than twice!! That was just a guesstimate thingy!" Risa shrieked once more. "HEY!! Riku!! What did you mean by annoying!?"

Riku ignored her and said, "Hey, look, the buses are here…"

The four of them looked ahead and saw two big coach buses pulling in. Daisuke and the sisters both gasped at how … wealthy looking they were.

"I take it you've never been on one…" Hiwatari sighed getting up and reaching a hand down to the redhead. He hesitated a moment after hearing '**you don't know where those hands have been!! Especially when he's thinking of you!' **a rather nasty comment from Dark, not essential in the least. Daisuke grabbed onto destiny, helping him up, though not necessarily admitting to anything… just yet.

They lined up near the teacher who moved next to the buses. She said names and checked them off once hearing that they were there, and of course, everyone was there- who would pass up the chance of going to an amusement park for a full week?

The partners were seated together to make it easier when they checked into the hotel. Thus meaning, Hiwatari and Daisuke, the Harada's, Takeshi and the blond boy, and so on. Takeshi sat a seat in front of Daisuke with Riku sitting on his left in the seats in the opposite row- Satoshi had the window seat. The bus started on its journey once everyone was seated in his or her assigned seats.

The ride was five hours long; everyone had something to do other than Daisuke; Risa and Riku were listening to their CD players, Takeshi was borrowing Satoshi's laptop to do research- either he abducted it or he had given him permission to use it, which wasn't likely- and Satoshi was reading a book, although, sometimes took out his little book to jot something down really quick then set it back in his shirt pocket.

The teacher stood up after ten minutes passed, with a worried expression, "I hope you all ate breakfast… We won't be able to make any stops on the ride there… Schedules are schedules and not meant to be broken… but if you start feeling hungry there's some crackers and water up here for you few unfortunate people…"

Satoshi barely heard this; he was too busy half watching Niwa and half reading a horror book he found in his house. He didn't recall ever reading it, so it seemed like a good book to bring for the ride there. '_Hmm… I suppose I should start eating breakfast if things like this start occurring often… My stomach will be able to wait five hours…" _He noticed Daisuke staring off at nothing and sought out to know why, "You didn't bring anything?" he inquired to the boy next to him.

"Uh, no… I was in a rush last night… and forgot about it this morning… Heh…" Niwa answered feeling stupid. '**Well you can always use this time to day dream about your lover boy…**' Dark cruelly suggested making him be blocked from his tamer's thoughts once again. '**KIDDING.**'

Hiwatari looked in his bag for his laptop but for some reason couldn't find it, '_I must have forgotten it…'_ He looked back at Daisuke with nothing to occupy him with. "Would you like to read this book with me?" he asked thinking of nothing else to offer him.

He nodded and looked at it, finding it hard to comprehend. "Uh, what's it about?" he asked after staring at the pages for a few seconds.

"It's about a little girl during the French Revolution who was submitted to one of the prisons there, charged with killing her French parents for political matters- a spy for the French aristocrats." he explained in an almost pitying tone, "It had happened that she died it that prison, joining her parents in heaven- or hell, which ever they resigned to.

"Before she died, at age 17, she cursed the land and children of that generation to be taken over and possessed by forces unknown to man. Thus, where I left off. The village is now plagued as well as all of France and all its children."

"That's horrible!" Niwa exclaimed getting emotional over the book, nonetheless, he leaned over and started reading the book entitled _Resurrection of the Beautiful_. Soon he found himself sucked into the story, as it twisted and turned in its plot.

Hiwatari was only able to barely skim it, due to Niwa being a distraction to him- tempted once more to make the red head gasp and pant under him or even beside him- as it were he was flexible with his fantasies. Daisuke was breathing somewhat heavily as they passed under a tunnel, making it go pitch black for a minute or two. Momentarily postponing their reading session. For those few moments he clung onto the bluenette beside him- scared of such things that he'd never seen before.

"Niwa… You can let go now… We're out of the tunnel…" Hiwatari said between closed lips. He was making sure he didn't try something or even get excited while the boy was so vulnerable. However, the boy didn't hear him, once again getting lost in the fear-provoking book, and forgot about his clinging to the friend beside him- but knowing it was there by the comfort it brought.

Two hours later, Daisuke had asked Hiwatari to stop reading until he came back from the bathroom. He agreed and waited for the boy to return; staring at his seat until noticing his stomach had been growling and aching for at least a half an hour now. In spite of this, he ignored it and decided to look around at what everyone else was doing. Turning to his side he saw the Harada's trying to converse over their headphones blaring.

Ahead of them, he saw Saehara was … on his laptop? So he did bring it… But whoever gave the boy permission to use it? It didn't matter. That bit of unruly behavior made it so he could spend time with the boy he was starting to love. Yes, love. He knew for certain his feelings for him couldn't be just lust, for when he kissed him, he still felt unsatisfied, even if was in the littlest bit. He wanted Niwa to return the feeling, to feel like he felt during those few kisses.

Daisuke returned promptly, sinking back into his seat to continue reading the seemingly epic story of a spiteful world full of corruption, greed, blood lust, and other cruelties. Once again he wrapped his arm around Satoshi's, seeking as much relief from the book as possible. It was starting to make him delirious. He wasn't used to reading horror stories, as it made him think he was actually in the story. In fact, while in the bathroom he swore he saw the little girl that cursed the land, there as if pleading for his help, like she did with the other characters.

By the time the bus arrived at the hotel, Daisuke was sleeping peacefully on Hiwatari's lap, as he had slipped there when the bus hit a bump, so the boy decided that it was best not to wake him, as he might wake up and think he was trying something again; although, the same could be said about him doing nothing. Satoshi nudged Daisuke a little as the bus came to a stop. This only made the red head to dig his head further into his lap, trying to deny the world. If anyone had seen, they would think that the two were getting… very… intimate, so to say. Daisuke shifted once more so he was closer to Satoshi's stomach still on his lap. He bit back a moan, trying to hold back his slightly growing arousal, but gave in and faintly gasped, "Ni…wa…"

With this, Niwa woke up and moved his head a little, as if trying to find where he was. He realized that he was positioned on his friend's lap, face lying directly where his legs met. It was definitely awkward. He gasped and got off of him blushing horribly. "S-sorry, H-Hiwatari!" he apologized, but his friend didn't respond. '_You're revolting…_' Hiwatari told himself inside his mind.

They got out and into the hotel to be directed where to go, and to be given a key. The boys were directed on the 2nd floor and the girls on the opposite side of the building on the second floor, also.

While Daisuke and Satoshi made their way to go to their room, Takeshi abducted Satoshi for a second, leaving Daisuke to walk alone. He pulled him in to a corner and looked at him, "Here… I sort of… borrowed it from you…" he handed the bluenette his laptop, "And… I just happened to notice you and Daisuke gettin' pretty close back there… You moaned his name…" he laughed but Satoshi was shocked, although not physically.

"What proof do you have of that?" he asked the reporter, still showing no signs of being human.

"I recorded it on your laptop and burned it onto a disk… So what's going on between you two?" he asked getting closer.

"Nothing." he responded truthfully.

"Hmmm… It looked like more than 'nothing' to me. Do I have to consult with Niwa about this?" he threatened but Hiwatari didn't heed the intimidation.

"I don't care and neither do I have time for this." he stated getting rather annoyed, walking off to rejoin Daisuke. Who cares if he told Daisuke? The boy already knew he liked him… What was the point of fretting then?

The two boys studied their room. Only one bed, nightstand and lamp on both sides of it, a closet and dresser, a mini bathroom, and a mini fridge were arranged in the sanitary room. The wall opposite the door way was filled with windows, the perfect view of the ocean and amusement park. It seemed like they had to share a bed, Daisuke wasn't informed upon that piece of information but Satoshi already knew.

"Uh… We have to share the bed?" he asked apprehensively.

"Yes, you didn't know? That is why the teacher told us to pair up with someone we felt comfortable with."

'_A-a whole w-week sleeping with Hiwatari?'_ he questioned in his mind.

'**Well, looks like you'll be busy…**' Dark smirked pervertedly.

"Dark!!" he yelled out loud, and then quickly covered his mouth as the bluenette looked at him confused.

"You should really not do that. I don't want the younger Harada raiding our room at night." he joked with a stern face, defeating the purpose of the joke. Satoshi put his clothes in the closet, seeing as how he had all of the more fancy clothes than Daisuke, and Niwa put his in the dresser, though, the blue eyed boy had to put his personal things in one of the drawers. After getting everything settled, Niwa turned to Hiwatari in means to finish what he was telling him earlier.

Ever since last night, he had been thinking of his friend constantly, but not in friendly terms- more of a … pleasurable way. It had made him think about his sexuality; was he really straight? Bi? Gay? He decided that people shouldn't make things so complicated and ignored that question until he knew he could answer it.

* * *

**Author note 2:**

**Mad-vixxen :** Uhm... I'll update regularly... BUT WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO UPDATE?!?! HUH!?!? And as for the rabid chocobos... I'll send a pile of dead babies your way... Moogles store them for me... hehehehe...

**Animegurl088** : THANK YOU!! ... thanks...

**- gloomps yuugi -** : hehehe... I agree with the Satoshi continuing to molest Daisuke... and in fact, it continued in this one!! The fun will never end!!

**Ihni** : I think I already said this but : EMIKO IS A MEANIE!! But, it was very funny, despite how awful it was...

**mikoamanda** : I UPDATED!! YAY!! BREAK OUT THE CONFETTI GUNS!!! -shoots Yuna in the face- Whoops... nn

**My smile hides my pain** : Thankies for the review... AND PLEASE READ THE REST!!

**SatoDai** : You happen to be the only one that picks apart this story and analyzes... and for that, I am very happy. Thank you very, very much!!! XD I noticed that there are a lot of mistakes, and I'm very sorry. I also realize that one tends to loose respect and begin to undermine the author's work... But, I truly hope that you, and everyone else, understands that I am human and thus make mistakes. Mistakes like not editting my work a number of times. :(

**DarkInuAngel** : I'm glad you likee!! Thankies!! -gives hug-

**gunblader121** : Thank you for saying it's well written. I hope you ignored all of the mistakes... :D


	4. Asobijikan: Play Time

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own DNAngel... for if I did Tosh would be nekid in every scene XD

Warning: MaleXMale relationship! If you're a homophobe then get out while you can!

A/N: I AM SOOOO SORRY!!! Hopefully I didn't loose any of my fans... but, my computer broke and I didn't have the internet so I couldn't post! I'm so pathetic! Forgive me. I have written this hottness in hopes that you'll forgive and forget... or at least forgive...

* * *

Before Niwa was able to enlighten Hiwatari about his feelings, the Harada twins came bursting into the room laughing. "Hey, you guys!! Are you ready??" Riku asked with an intent nudge in her words. The boys looked confusedly at her, ready for what?

"And what would be the event that we were preparing for?" Hiwatari asked puzzled. Risa abruptly took his hand, in a desperate attempt to flirt, and hustled him out of the room; Riku doing the same to Niwa.

"It's time for the light show!" Risa exclaimed, her squeaky voice flooding the hall. A light show? Satoshi took out a small sheet of paper with all of the predetermined arrangements. The first one was a light show, showing the constellations in full view and using them with the theories to mankind to explain the universe. How did that have anything to do with what they were presently studying? The teacher probably only chose that program because of the pretty lights; it was something she would do.

'**There will be no lights on… better watch yourself, Daisuke.**' Dark smirked then faded away, his hourly teasing satisfied, for now.

The establishment was grand in marble glory, suited for plays and musicians, although neither of the two boys' had ever even heard of such a place- thus they modified it, in their perspective, to be an educational edifice. Niwa stumbled through the palatial building, wondering how hard it would be to steal from this place. Next to him, Satoshi was mapping specific positions in which guards could prevail, in case Dark ever decided to rob the building. Neither of them knew what each was _planning_, but both knew they were thinking of the same topic. Dark. Their only tragic difference- what lay inside themselves.

"Hey! This way!!" Riku called as the two boys wandered the same way out of the group. Both were consumed by their thoughts, not thinking as they walked towards the souvenirs. Hesitantly, Hiwatari strayed towards the group, Niwa following directly behind, his chance for privacy with the red headed boy ruined. "C'mon! They're closing the doors!" The light show room wasn't as fancy as the other portion of the building, but still opulent despite how small it was.

Hiwatari chose the only two seats shrouded in complete darkness and which were escalated so people inhabiting the chairs could see over the other's heads in front of them. Daisuke looked nervously about, wondering exactly where to sit, but when Satoshi pulled him down to sit next to him, he found that he wouldn't be able to sit elsewhere. "This is supposed to be really cool…" Niwa said cheerfully, ignoring the intent gaze of Hiwatari.

"Yes, with the combined darkness of the room and this section, we will have the best seats in the house, so to speak." and it was true, as five minutes later they were staring at a brilliant array of stars. The colors swirled; blue to red, black coiling in between the missing pieces. Niwa gaped; the colors immobilizing and mesmerizing him, unaware of Hiwatari admiring his glow in the radiant lights.

Once again, Hiwatari was faced with the urge to penetrate his every defense, kill the disease that staved off the passionate hunger he knew Niwa held. He shook his head, once more he was getting ahead of himself. "It's very… pretty isn't it…?" Niwa mumbled; the noise from the other students' disabling Hiwatari from hearing.

"What?" Satoshi asked, leaning closer to the boy. Niwa, in turn, leaned closer, speaking in the other's ear.

"It's pretty!"

"Hmm… Yes, it is." He was gazing into Niwa's eyes, seeking the immense knowledge of love. However, nothing came, as the boy turned his attention back to the lights. _'I can't expect everything at once…'_ Hiwatari thought disparagingly.

A woman strode up onto a small stage in the front, below the two boys. She was most likely the narrator for the spectacle, seeing as how stars cannot educate minds alone. Niwa seemed drawn to her, the colors from the exhibit bringing forth a benevolent aura. She was as pretty as the rendition of the galaxies reflecting in her amethyst eyes.

Hiwatari noticed Niwa's spark of sudden interest and looked below at the woman who was giving an introductory speech about how the world came to be. Her speech alluded to creationism as the beginning of the world, which was completely inadequate in Satoshi's mind. Creationism forced faith upon one with no factual evidence to accompany it. Hiwatari instantly despised her. She was seducing Niwa with a lusting air, capturing her prey to proselytize him to her idealistic opinion.

After a few more moments of critiquing the way she spoke, moved, and presented, Hiwatari was irate from listening to her and from watching Niwa grovel. He immediately took Daisuke's hand in his own and held it on the arm rest. The red head looked at him flushed; Hiwatari looked sternly ahead, as if nothing happened. Why was he holding his hand?

'_W-what's he doing now?' _Niwa asked his counterpart.

'**He's jealous. While you're drooling over that woman down there, he's getting pissed off.' **Dark replied smoothly, '**Does he think you guys are dating? …. Are you?**'

'_N-no! W-what should I do!? I don't want him to get the wrong idea- - I-I mean- I haven't done anything to make him think we are, right? A-and I was just looking at the girl because we have to! I don't want him mad at me!'_

'**Just ignore him. The bastard will get the clue.'**

'_DARK! Don't call him that! He's smart and nice and cu-'_

'**You were about to say CUTE!!!' **Dark began the choking charade again, **'At least go with some one with a lil' more … ass, boob, pu-'**

'_DARK!' _Dai shrieked inside his mind, slightly aware of the next word to come out of Dark's mouth.

Hiwatari watched with amusement as Niwa continued to battle inside his mind. It was humorous the way he changed his faces, shook his head, and grimaced; to anyone else it would just look like he was submitting to an idiotic state of mind. '_No doubt he's debating about me…' _Satoshi thought, whilst appreciating his recent idea for drawing Niwa's attention from the lady in front. '_Maybe he believes I'm taking advantage of him…'_

The woman retreated from the stage and sat in the front row, allowing her echoing words from the past and the intricate design of stars to further educate the class. The room went dark again and more elaborate visions of the world created in seven days appeared. They were living through the makings of the cosmos.

Daisuke's heart was beating rapidly as he fought for control over his mind; he was getting very dizzy. '_W-what's happening?'_

'**You're getting too worked up. Calm down and you'll feel better.'**

'_I feel like I'm going to be sick…'_

'**Holding hands with a guy can do that to you…'**

'_Dark… Don't…'_

'**Dai?! Hey! Wake up!'**

Darkness had clouded his psyche and he blacked out.

Hiwatari suddenly felt something on his shoulder, and turned to meet red spikes in his face. Why was Niwa resting on his shoulder? He sighed from the contact and held the boy's hand tighter. Once again those devilish thoughts were invading his privacy. Niwa was begging for it… Why else would he be so dangerously close to the person that harbored such branded feelings. '_One kiss wouldn't hurt him…'_

Niwa regained consciousness feeling soft lips on his. He didn't think anything of it at first, but after recovering his memory of that evening, he realized it was Hiwatari. However, he still didn't move, and allowed the lips to withdraw; bestowing upon Daisuke's lips evidence of his being there, for they were tinged pink from the bond.

He looked up at Hiwatari, dazed. His heart was still racing. Satoshi gazed into his eyes, wondering why they were changing color. He finally grasped the meaning- Dark. Was Dark forcing his way out, or was Niwa going into hiding because of the kiss?

Surprisingly, Niwa didn't change. '_He must have forced Dark back inside'. _Niwa lowered his head and leaned on the bluenette's shoulder, yet again. Hiwatari mentally smiled and then kissed the top of the other's head lovingly. Was this a new breakthrough in their relationship? Satoshi glanced around the auditorium, growing tired of the show, though wishing it would last forever. Across the isle was a smirking Takeshi staring directly at Hiwatari. '_He's quite problematic. There's something illicit about the way he's smiling…'_

Suddenly, the lights turned on, momentarily blinding everyone in the audience. '_Intermission time…_' Hiwatari thought, and as it turned out, he was correct. The woman from before stood on the stage and announced that, indeed it was intermission to 'let the facts soak in'. He turned to Niwa and saw that he was pale. "Niwa, are you all right?"

"I… Feel sick…" Daisuke replied, still resting on the other's shoulder.

"Let's go to the restroom to ensure that it isn't the crowd that is making you sick. If you don't feel better by then, we'll inform the teacher." Hiwatari stood Niwa up and he stumbled forward, barely escaping death from such a high height, though Hiwatari caught him. After that, the bluenette decided to hold onto the boy until they were in an area that was not as hazardous. The crowd was moving at a snail's pace, so Satoshi found it necessary to simply follow the flow. They walked out of the auditorium and into the foyer compacted with students. Everyone was buying souvenirs and laughing about how amazing the galaxies were. With one exception, Takeshi was shadowing two boys making their way towards the bathroom.

As Niwa washed off his face in the sink, the dizziness wore off. His mind was slowing down and a strange tranquility entered and dominated his perception. Dark had subsided and no longer threatened to emerge, but also completely disappeared. '_He's probably sleeping…'_ Niwa told himself. He dried his face off with a paper towel and turned to see Hiwatari watching him intently. This seemed to kill the serenity he felt, and replaced it with unease.

"Do you feel better?" the bluenette asked restlessly. He was hoping it was not due to his actions.

"Y-yes, a lot better now… Thank you. We should get back now." Niwa grabbed the other's hand without thinking and was about to return to their seats, when Satoshi froze. He stared at Niwa in astonishment, letting his emotions best his usually philanthropic countenance. Niwa realized why he stopped so suddenly, feeling a warm hand in his. He quickly tried to pull back his hand, blushing like a school girl, but too late.

Thankfully there was no one in the restroom at the time. However, they were near the entrance so it was possible someone would walk in at any given time, though Hiwatari didn't care. He pressed Niwa against the wall and cordially embraced him. "Are you positive you feel well? If you even have the slightest notion of ill, please tell me." Hiwatari said warmly, "I don't want you to pass out during the remainder of the presentation."

"N-no I'm fine… A bit squished though…" Niwa blushed again as he writhed uncomfortably in the other's grasp. Hiwatari adjusted to the movement. He wasn't about to let him go; he had been denying his thoughts all day: on the bus and now, and they finally broke from the incarceration of his mind.

"That's good..." he breathed, positioning his hands on the boy's hips. Hiwatari pulled his glasses and let them drop to the floor, not caring whether or not they were broken. His forehead pressed against the redhead's. After a few moments passed in awkward silence, Hiwatari pulled his face away from Niwa's, content. "You don't have a fever…"

"Um… Okay…" Niwa tensely replied as Hiwatari leaned and kissed him chastely, "H-Hiwatari… W-we shouldn't d-do a- -"

He was pulled into another kiss, thwarting the completion of his objection. One hand snaked around and groped Niwa's backside. Satoshi didn't seem to notice the boy squirming awkwardly, but instead focused his mind on commemorating the shape and feel of his lips to memory. He wanted his body to understand the meaning of satisfaction for later, when he wouldn't be able to act upon these little voices.

The redhead quivered with apprehension and misunderstanding. Did he want this? Or did he not? He seemed so sure when he was going to confront Satoshi that morning and that evening. But, as he was forced into more kisses he began to doubt his resolution. Hiwatari's tongue was soon imploring access by confronting the gates blocking the path. Niwa surrendered his mouth and was penetrated immediately.

Warmth crept into his mouth, accompanied by Hiwatari's tongue. He wasn't confident that this was the right choice; forcing someone into something once was bad enough, wasn't it? However, Hiwatari didn't stop to listen to the constant ramblings of his subconscious, but continued in a hungry fervor. His tongue tenderly manipulated Niwa's into a passive agreement, harmonizing their will. Small mewls began emitting from the younger boy's mouth in approval- or at least that is what Hiwatari interpreted it to be.

Foot steps from outside the door started to permeate through the bathroom- someone was about to come in. Hiwatari sighed, annoyed by the forthcoming interruption and decided to continue this endeavor in a more thought out vicinity; the doorway wasn't very private. To Niwa's surprise and another emotion he couldn't describe, Hiwatari terminated their kiss, abruptly taking his hand, and attempted to tug him somewhere. A blur passed and he found that the bluenette dragged him into a stall and locked the door, resuming their previous position in a matter of seconds.

Someone entered the restroom as Hiwatari closed the stall. Satoshi positioned his hands on the boy's lower backside once more, and initiated another amorous kiss. This time Niwa could not refuse without being heard. So, instead of denying Hiwatari, he settled against the wall and allowed the other's tongue to explore his clearly pervious orifice. It wasn't that he felt the need to sate Hiwatari's escalating yen, but because he didn't want Satoshi to end up in dire straits. Niwa thought that if they were found, both would be persecuted for unorthodox behavior and so he was forced to abide by Hiwatari's treatment; although, he himself didn't even believe his own pretext. He couldn't bring himself to admit that he was becoming addicted to the tender fondling, and that he subconsciously made himself sick so they could be together like so. What would his mother think? To find out her virtuous son was not only gay, but was infatuated with his greatest adversary?

'**Uh, Daisuke, you're drooling there…'** Dark suddenly interrupted, he was not greeted with the usual denouncement of the happenings, but was ignored.

Hiwatari gasped at this sudden response and smiled into their on-going kiss. Niwa's tongue was countering and mimicking the bluenette's every move not to gain dominance, but to clarify his latest compliance. From out of the indulgence and lack of control, Hiwatari's hands advanced up the boy's shirt and lifted it over his head, removing the ostracized top and setting it upon a hanger on the door. They were allowed to wear normal clothing for the trip and not limited to the school uniform; so of course all of the students wore their individual clothing.

Niwa let out a soft moan and quickly realized his mishap when he heard a cough outside their stall door. However, he wasn't able to act upon this sudden discovery, for Hiwatari was caressing his bare chest. The redhead was baffled and hesitant to allow this action; it had gotten extremely hot in the stall and the sudden coolness was welcomed- strictly for that reason Niwa reassured himself. Satoshi's fingers began molesting his nipples, which were to the redhead's alarm, becoming unnaturally hard. The ministrations were heightening his sensitivity to touch. Every movement made him quiver, every touch made him moan. Satoshi was smirking from the sheer delight and replaced his hands with his tongue, seeking greater pleasure.

He tasted the sweat forming on Niwa's becoming chest; felt him tense from the sensation; heard him moan his name as he nibbled softly on a nipple; saw his body tremble as he attempted to breath; heard a peculiar noise coming from outside the stall… He instantly paused and looked towards the door. Yes, he had heard correctly. '_Damn it, I forgot the reason I retreated here…'_

The red head looked at the other in question, and then his mind recalled the cough he heard earlier. How could he forget? He was handed his shirt from Hiwatari, blushing at how it was removed, and turned around to put it on; his torso was wet from saliva, making the shirt stick. If there wasn't somebody out there, how far would they have gone? Technically, they weren't even dating, but somehow Niwa had allowed Hiwatari to experiment with his body. He was so confused.

However, he had something more important to think about: How not to get caught when someone was waiting right outside the door. Hiwatari silently nodded at him and he assumed that it was a signal to open the door. As the door creaked open, Niwa saw a dark haired boy smiling impishly at him. "T-Takeshi?!"

"The one and only!" his crooked smile was growing pertly. Hiwatari slammed the door shut, unaffected by the other's presence, and clumsily fumbled with Niwa's shirt once again, trying to resume what they had been doing nearly two minutes ago. He leaned in to capture the other's lips, but Niwa dodged him, saying something about Takeshi being there.

Niwa escaped from the stall and sighed heavily. Hiwatari followed looking extremely angry and directed his death glare toward the reporter. Both of their appearances were disheveled from sweat, although, only Niwa was visibly embarrassed. However, Takeshi was Niwa's best friend; he would never expose this little event to anyone without their friendship being damaged.

"What are you doing in here?" Hiwatari demanded frustrated, "Clearly you noticed we were busy."

"Hehehe, yea, I noticed." He laughed perversely, "I thought I could catch a peek but you guys moved into there… I should have been more discreet. But the noises were thrilling… in a stimulating way… "

"U-uhm- - T-Takeshi… W-why- - How did you know t-that something l-like … _that_ would happen?" Niwa stammered, finally comprehending everything that had just happened. He had been swept away with the current and was blindly struggling to stay above the tide.

"A reporter can never reveal his modus operandi to the public…" he teased perspicaciously, "Oh, and intermission is ending, so you might want to finish what you were doing and go back…" Niwa flushed and Satoshi glared at Takeshi- he tried to "finish" what they were doing but due to his presence he was denied, "All right… then just go back… If you intend on me leaving to give you privacy, you're mistaken, I'm staying! I wanna see some play time action!"

Hiwatari grabbed Niwa protectively and belligerently trudged past the boy. That insolent cretin termed reporter had curtailed his privileged encounter by being born. It was unfair that the bluenette's chance to open up to Niwa was truncated, but wasn't that how one-sided love worked?

The remainder of the show included a small portion on evolution and comparing the two diverse beliefs. One view idealistic and the other romantic; each seemed to subtly despise the other and it was as if they would never find mutual cohesion. There were little similarities, but not enough to name it even partial unanimity. However, there was always budding harmony waiting to bloom. They would just have to wait.

* * *

A/N: I was so disappointed by this... Satoshi needs to just rape him!! But, I realized I need to slow down things... They barely even talk! WTF! So, maybe I'll try more of a mental connection next time... _maybe..._

So, I have an idea about what _could _happen next.

1: Satoshi rapes Daisuke at the hotel

2: He waits until the last night when Dai could possibly concede...

What do you peeps think? Please share your thoughts in the form of a very palatable review... Heehee...

* * *

Jens and Holger- If you really want smutt that badly, I'm afraid you'll have to wait. Though I do just want Sato to RAPE him... I don't think many people would like that though...

Kativa-chan - thank you for reviewing, and I'm extremely happy that you like it!

Awen- Thanks for saying it's not too OOC. I really tried but in my spacing out and writing about dirty things I wish Satoshi to do to Dai, I think I got a bit unrealistic... But they are not real... YES THEY ARE!! WHAT AM I SAYING?! ... What's creepy is that your screen name looks like my cousin's name, so it's kind of weird thinking that my cousin is reading this... oO

Coco- I want nakieness too!!! SATOSHI, STOP BEING A LITTLE WIMP AND TAKE THE DAMN BOY!! ... However, I don't think that he would do that... but under the influence of some type of drug he would... Do you get me? hehehe...

siverrain- Molesting is fun... it truly is a gallant sport. ;)

TheFutureMrs.HaruSohma- Wow, you have a long name oO I've been getting a lot of threats of late and I'm beginning to wonder if that's good or not... Well, Mrs.Haru Sohma, I'm afraid that your evil bunny minions of doom will not be able to take on my awesome celestial guards that _look _like regular gum balls, but are reallly the most powerful thing next to Sephiroth... If you thought Sephy's Meteor was bad, you'll cry at the thought of my gu- celestial warriors!

ehblahbing- Wow, that was in chappie one... I thought I should have made Tosh explain in the car to Dai about _his _experience with the dreams, but thought it would have scared the boy away... That's when you lure it in and capture 'em in a pokeball... It always works...

Mad-Vixxen- I AM SO SORRY THAT HAPPENED TO YOU!! OMG!! What if you woke up and he was undressing you with his eyes! I'm going to choke up a knife and beat him to death with it!! That damn perv! NOOO!! My poor moogles! You shall pay for roasting my wonderful fur balls! COME ANIMA! BESTOW WRATH UPON THIS EVIL CREATURE!! (whom has to write more on el stories)

Momoku Takata- Satoshi makes a really good pervert, doesn't he? I mean, him and Krad _sooo_ get it on in his mind... Krad is such a naughty little kitty... (since when is he a kitty?)

Mikoamaya-hikari - Thank you for thinking so much of this story and for going through all that trouble just to review!! People like you make me want to run down the isles of Walmart screaming "The Tennyo are coming!" ... Such wonderful people...

DarkInuAngel- Thankies! I'm super glad that you likee! If there's anything that you want to happen in el story I'll see what I can do!

My Smile Hides My Pain- compromising positions are always welcomed, though. They are what makes the world full of perverts! I LOVE IT!

voldysXangel- Well, I'm happy that you thought it was cute. But, I really wasn't shooting for cute... Oh, well! At least there's cuteness in the story!! SCORE! (?? score?)

Inhi- I so wish I could send those damn twins somewhere, preferably to a raging sandpit somewhere in the middle of Kansas... but, Dorothy said she didn't want them either... I suppose they have to stick around to make the next part better... hehehe

Sato-Dai - No, no, no!! I love it when people check my stuff!! But, it makes me kinda depressed because I can't fix it... I'm not sure about Takeshi... I think he's just that type of person that wants to get into everyone's buisness no matter what... He sort of scares me, he's _way _too open! Thank you for reviewing so in depth! You are the type of person that I would love to have stick with me to the end! What end though? That sounds kind of creepy...


	5. Yoriso: Cuddle

Hmmm... Krad's first appearance... I 3 the _homo_cidal blonde... XP

* * *

That night had been very awkward. Both of the tamers were hesitant to sleep in the same room; Hiwatari even offered to sleep in the bathtub. However, Daisuke found that such extremes were being "overly distant", in other words, he trusted Satoshi not to do anything disorderly.

Despite this belief, Niwa figured it safer not to share the bed- thus Satoshi slept in a wooden chair for the night, after a heated battle of who should get the bed. The only problem was that neither wanted it for themselves, but for the other. So, offering a terse explanation of how he frequently fell asleep at his computer desk, Satoshi claimed the stiff, cold seat.

The next morning was even more awkward.

Daisuke woke up with the biggest headache in the world and groaned in frustration. His dreams were disturbing, ranging from the night before and Krad bathing in his blood. Such a big difference it was that when he woke up, he felt as if sleep itself was just a dream.

Looking around the room, Niwa noticed the commander attentively writing in a notebook. Something looked different about him, but he couldn't place it. He pondered this for a few moments and then gave up.

Deciding that he had to get out of bed and take a shower by nine o'clock, without knowing the time in which he had left to do so, Niwa lethargically rose from his bed and made way to the bathroom.

Hiwatari wasn't aware that the redhead was awake. So it startled him when the boy inched to the bathroom lazily. He obviously wasn't a morning person, although he himself couldn't say that he was either. Why would someone _like _to wake up to a biased world? Where you were only accepted by the populace if: your name was somewhat morbid, your attire consisted of tight, black leather, you were a "ladies man", and having an alias of "Phantom Thief".

Even Daisuke couldn't live up to that.

Not like Hiwatari actually _wanted _to be accepted by people. Perhaps he was thinking of such trivialities because of his humanity which he so often cursed.

In the shower, Daisuke blushed madly at the sight of the small, yet bold marks on his chest. _What did Hiwatari do to me?_ He questioned and immediately wished he hadn't.

**You know what he was doing. Don't play innocent.**

_D-Dark! - - _Daisuke cut his own lecture off, not wanting to talk about that certain topic. Silently, he went back to scrubbing at the distinct bruises.

Leaving the bathroom with a cloud of steam, Niwa surveyed the room, fully clothed in his most comfortable wear, hair still damp. Satoshi was still occupied with the notebook. How could it be so time consuming? Overwhelming curiosity caused him to approach the boy and upon seeing a scribble of 'DARK' he realized what exactly he had gotten himself into.

He willingly agreed to share a room with Dark's enemy. Someone who would consecrate his own soul to fulfill that one purpose of capturing the thief.

**I told you it was a bad idea… **

_No you didn't! You said that it would be a chance to be friends! _Niwa blushed, purposely not bringing up the complete version of Dark's thoughts.

**You didn't push away… If that were me, I would have twisted **_**his**_**—**

Niwa unconsciously cringed. He had meant not to bring up the night before again. And Dark's punishment sounded _very _painful.

"Hiwatari… What are you doing?" he asked.

The bluenette turned around, closing the notebook quickly; Niwa noticed this, but promptly ignored it as normal "Hiwatari Satoshi behavior".

"I was working on something." Satoshi wasn't going to explain further, so Niwa let the subject drop.

The boy stood there, waiting for a subject to come to mind. It was always like this- never quite sure on what to say- and it was only with Satoshi that it happened. With any other person, he was comfortable in sharing random events, talking of his family, engaging in _some_ type of conversation. The only thing that came to his mind was the weather. "So… How's the weather for today looking?"

"See for yourself." Hiwatari replied, and waited until Niwa pulled back the shades to look outside the window. A sigh escaped his lips.

The sky was pitched black. Clearly a storm was heading their way- so much for fun. "In approximately two minutes there will be a severe thunderstorm. However, it should only last for about ten minutes. Usually storms of this magnitude don't last very long."

Niwa whimpered and backed away from the window as a bright flash covered the sky outside. He hated thunder and lightning. It was the one thing he was truly terrified of. "I-I didn't know we were going to have a storm…"

"It came from the tropicals, so it's going to be quite bad." There was no sympathy in his voice, and it almost seemed like he was amused by Daisuke's slight panic. His eyes followed Niwa like a hawk, glimmering at the sight of the boy diving under the bed covers for safety.

"Shut off the lights, close the blinds, and unplug everything!" Niwa shouted his mother's directions from out of the throng of blankets. Hiwatari chuckled as the mass on the bed started shaking.

"There's no need." He stood up from his seat and sat on the bed. "The odds of being struck by lightning are five hundred seventy six thousand to one."

Hiwatari lifted the blanket and peered inside, a smirk playing dangerously on his face. "Based on statistics, no one here is going to be hurt."

**Except for you, you little creep….**

Daisuke shuffled uncomfortably under the other's gaze. When had they gotten so close? Memory of the bathroom flickered into vision, and once again he wished he had not consent to his own demise in this room. Satoshi studied the redhead and suddenly became aware of why he seemed so tentative. Last night.

"O-okay…" Niwa started, voice shaking slightly as a great _boom_ rumbled from outside, "AH!"

The walls shook, everything went black. Power was out.

Hiwatari thought he shut off, too. He had to of. This was too perfect to be real. Warmth too precious to feel.

In all of the commotion, Daisuke dove for Satoshi, seeking sanctuary of any sorts. Being unprepared for such an attack, Hiwatari was forced against the bed, Niwa shaking on top of him.

Unable to move in fear of lack of self control, Satoshi lay there, the other boy quaking in obvious terror. Muffled whimpers emitted from Daisuke, as he dared to add to them his own. Wisely, Hiwatari choose not to.

"S-sorry, H-Hiwatari…" the red head gasped. Quickly, he got off of the boy. As soon as he had gotten up, though, a hand on the back of his head dragged him down. "W-what are- -"

"Shhh…" Satoshi whispered. "I have a feeling you'll continue to jump me every time there's lightening, so I would rather have less violence with you staying like this."

Chills ran down Daisuke's back, and he shuddered in his friend's arms. What were these feelings? Anxiety? Want? Disappointment? Hiwatari's grip on the smaller boy tightened, knowing full well that the other wasn't cold. It was a good excuse to pull the blanket over both of them and hold him closer, though, as he found.

A small mewl left the redhead, thankful that Hiwatari had put the blanket around them. The worst part of lightening was seeing it. "I guess you're right…"

The storm continued to drag on, taking its god forsaken time while doing so. Hiwatari was drawing on his inner patience that was always stored for Krad- that alone was _not _a good sign. His restraints were dwindling away to nothing, but he fought against the pressure. There was no way he was going to allow himself to ruin this moment.

Niwa's just washed hair smelled so welcoming though… His feminine, lithe body pushing against Hiwatari's… Spontaneous shaking rocked their hips together… Breathing in and out evenly until thunder boomed and broke the steady, soothing pattern… the boy's head digging further into Hiwatari's chest for comfort… It was simply intoxicating.

Stroking the red hair like a mother would in a similar position; the bluenette studied the way he reacted to the flashes of light and sound. "Why are you so frightened of thunder and lightning?"

After recovering from the last bolt, Niwa thought about it, "Well… I don't know… It's scary…"

Hiwatari suddenly loved fear.

"I guess it's because it hurts people… And we have no control in what it does…"

"So you fear it because it isn't bound by rules?" he hoped his sarcasm wouldn't be discerned.

**He's mocking me! **Dark screamed much like a child complaining for ice cream.

Niwa shook his head disapprovingly, realizing his reason was hypocritical. "Yea… I guess it _doesn't _make sense…"

**Dai, don't give in… I'm warning you…**The thief shook his finger, scolding.

_Give in to what?_

**You're doing that innocent thing again.**

_Dark, I can't stand these mind games!_

**Fine. Look at the position you're in.**

Daisuke took a moment to go over his "position" and found it _was _rather gawky. Somewhere in the midst of the terror and thunder storm he had placed himself between Satoshi's legs, head resting on his chest, arms wrapped around the back of his neck. Hiwatari was unconsciously petting his head, with his other hand unmoving at the center of his back.

_When did this happen?_

**Now do you understand? Don't. Give. In.**

Frowning, Hiwatari tilted the other's chin up to see why he was suddenly so quiet. "What were you two talking about?"

Two? Talking? Positive that the bluenette was going senile, he stared in confusion. "Who?"

"…Dark…" Satoshi answered in form of a question. Daisuke's confusion was contagious.

"W-W-we weren't talking! I mean, not _talking _but thinking, yea, we weren't thinking…" this sent Niwa into a state of paralyzing puzzlement. Regaining his train of thought, while Dark commented on his idiocy, he noticed Hiwatari's hand subtly moving lower. "U-uhm… I think the storm is over now…"

_**BOOM**_

Niwa flushed awkwardly. His excuse for escaping proved spurious. Satoshi chuckled, steadying his hand where it originally was, cursing himself. His body reacted on its own. He had firmly promised himself he would make no advancements, but his body obviously didn't agree with that.

"Sorry."

Wondering who he was talking to, Niwa decided that once more, Hiwatari was going senile. "Are you okay?"

"Hm? Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Uh, never mind…"

_How odd…_ Satoshi thought. There was no answer. This brought up something he had been pondering for quite some time. Where was Krad?

He hadn't spoken or taken control for a few days. This created an uneasy feeling, which Hiwatari disregarded, that was similar to concern. For Krad. Caring about the homicidal blond was not on his list of things to do, so he ignored it as best as possible.

"Then why did you apologize over nothing?" Niwa asked out of no where.

Was he stupid or just ignorant? If he brought up the subject, then it must be okay to discuss. "For last night and now."

Hiwatari could feel the other's breathing hitch- this time there was no thunder. "U-Uhm… L-look I-I- -"

"DAISUKE!!!" Takeshi screamed, barging into their room for a second time. Why was his timing so horrible?

"What do you want, Saehara?" Satoshi snapped, secretly seething. Why was it that whenever he and Daisuke were having a break through, _he_ interrupted? If someone was doing this thinking it was a _practical joke_, Hiwatari swore to himself the person would undergo chronic suffering.

Takeshi thought he was hearing voices. There was no one in the room. Where was the voice coming from?

"Uh… Hello? Where are you, Dai?" upon seeing the peculiar shape of blankets on the bed before him, they moved. Something clicked in his brain. "Ooooh…"

Before he could sneak up on the unsuspecting victims, smirking impishly all the while, Hiwatari flipped the covers off in a fit of rage. This was unusual for the nonchalant boy. And Takeshi was scared out of his mind. Satoshi glared at the reporter, holding Daisuke closer on the bed.

"Hehehe… Uh… Did I interrupt or something?" he laughed nervously, that was soon replaced with a perverse grin once seeing the extent of the two boys' position on the bed. They seemed awfully close. "Go ahead… Continue."

"Saehara. Get. Out." Satoshi feigned patience rather well for being about ready to dissect the boy and tear limb after limb off.

However, not so well that the other wouldn't catch on. But, Takeshi, being his normally ebullient self, ignored it wholeheartedly and turned his attention to Daisuke, who was staring wide eyed, "So, do you think one of these times I could join? I mean, just to experiment…"

"S-Saehara! W-what? There's nothing _to _join!" He squeaked.

"Don't give me that! I'm surprised that you're on top though… I would've expected-"

"There had better be someone dying right now, otherwise, get out." Hiwatari threatened once more. Obviously, Takeshi took threats too lightly.

"Oh, stop being such a poor sport!"

"Out."

"I just wanted to see my best friend…" He complained, playing the guilt trip, something he knew would work, "But yet, here I find the both of you… Having gay sex… And then when I want to join, you deny me! I'm all ready loosing my best friend, isn't that enough?! What more do you want from me?!"

Damn he was good at that.

"Really, Hiwatari, I expected more from you!" Daisuke began as he got off of him. He swiped away Hiwatari's hands around him when realizing he would have to do so to leave. "Saehara, I really don't know what you're talking about, but if it makes you that upset, I won't do whatever it is again."

"…" Takeshi swiftly looked around; "I have a better idea…" he stepped up to Daisuke and whispered in his ear. Satoshi looked suspiciously at the two when the redhead became red-faced as well.

"S-Saehara!!" Niwa exclaimed wide eyed, "No!"

"WHY? Just once! Please!"

"It's not my place to say."

"Yes it is! Dai, if you did this for me… I would get---"

"Saehara." Satoshi interrupted annoyed, "Why are you here? Surely a reporter has an alibi while stalking…"

Takeshi glared. "Fine… Well, I wanted to tell you two that the Harada's were expecting you in the restaurant wing, pronto."

"Is that all?"

"Yep…" he turned back to Daisuke, "Now then… If you would just---"

"Then you can leave. Now." Satoshi replied with a facial expression resembling a smile. Smiles weren't usually accompanied by abhorrence, though, which made it only a _resemblance_.

"…Fine then… I'll see you around, Dai!"

He exited.

Satoshi sighed, very curious as to what Takeshi had asked his friend. "So, what did he say?"

"…" hesitating, he answered, "He wanted… us… to give him a…"

He allowed Satoshi to fill in the blank with his logical reasoning. And, after realizing what exactly had transpired right before his eyes, Hiwatari rose from the bed and caught the other's arm. "I hope you don't plan on doing that."

"Like I would! I-I wouldn't even know… how…"

"That's good…" his grip tightened, "Because you're _mine_. Not _his_."

Niwa spun around in a frenzy, only to be captured by the wide span of Hiwatari's arms. The bluenette brusquely seized the smaller boy, and held him against his chest. "_You will be only mine_."

"Hiwatari, please let me go." Daisuke began, extremely frightened by his friend's possessiveness. Since when was Satoshi possessive though? The person that was though… "K-Krad…?"

"Hehehe… Yes?" the blonde replied in his tamer's form.

"Why… are you out?" his voice was shaking, showing his emotions for what they were. Pure terror.

"Hahaha… My tamer is weak. As are you…" Krad strengthened his hold.

"Krad, let me go." Purple eyes stated angrily.

"Ah, Dark, I was hoping you would show up…"

The thief jumped backwards, expecting his exquisite balance and flexibility to allow him to float down. However, he stumbled and ended up on his back with Krad suddenly straddling him. Why weren't they in their own forms?

"Krad! What the hell is your problem?! Get off of me!"

"I don't think so…" Krad lunged for Dark's neck, constricting the air in his throat. Suffocating, the thief reached up for his attacker's neck.

For minutes they sat there, choking each other little by little. When suddenly…

"HIWATARI!! NIWA!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Staring and squawking at the two men in teenager's bodies was Risa Harada and Riku Harada.

Pushing them off each other, both girls sat next to Dark, or Daisuke, and catered relief. Krad sat there coughing, in what he called a 'dignified' way. Risa ignored 'Satoshi' and focused on 'Daisuke'. "What were you two doing!?"

Dark looked up with teary eyes, sending a sly look towards the blonde, "Miss. Harada… I-we were having a discussion… about Dark… And…" he pretended to cry, "He got angry at me for saying Dark was a skilled thief... I didn't mean anything by it…"

Her one weak point. Nothing less was to be expected from Dark, though. "Hiwatari! You jerk!"

"Dark!" Krad shouted.

"Yes, we were talking about the elite thief…" he smiled nervously and shot a daring look at Krad to play along.

"Yes, that is correct" Krad grinned diabolically back, "Were we not conversing about how the sylphlike deity, Krad, could exterminate him in one … swift… blow?"

That tone. It was there. And Dark new _exactly_ what it meant. He used it all the time, after all.

"Who?" Riku questioned bluntly. Krad stared at her in awe. She must have been joking. "Who the heck are you talking about? I mean, I'm not a fan of that stupid Dark, but who's 'Krad'? That's so boring…"

His eye twitched. That insolent cretin… "What the in the abyss do you mean? My name—"

"HIWATARI, I think the girls don't need to hear about your tall tales…"

"Well, we should go get some food while it's warm. You two will be punished later."

Dark beamed at Riku, knowing full well what kind of affect it would have. She blushed and then helped 'Daisuke' off of the ground… "Don't worry, Risa's kidding… You won't be punished…" she whispered.

Then, Dark smirked at Krad, who had to pick himself off of the floor, while the twins crowded around the thief.

He was liking this all ready.

* * *

Next chapter is going to include LOTS of fun... XO

Well, there's only one person that I couldn't reply to... So...

Awen- I took your advice and decided not to include rape... Damn you and your good points... XP Now, if you were to tie me down and force me to write, I think that I would just kill off every single character to get out of it... Hehehe


	6. Tagau: Change

This chapter is VERY short... So I apologize now, before you start throwing various lethal objects at me. Also, this chap may suck. It's based around Krad and Dark, but it is the base to a very steamy/hilario part. ?..? Does that make sense? Enjoy... And the update won't be as long as they have been...

Thankies Ryuu-chan!! I'm never going to get over that

* * *

Krad stepped out into the pool area, eyeing every new thing with suspicion and hatred, "I never agreed to this… Dark." he whispered angrily. 

Krad stood at the edge of the pool, dressed in light blue shorts and shirtless, glaring at Dark who was next to him, dressed similarly. The first hated thing about this was that Krad wasn't used to wearing so little- with his usual concealing attire gone he felt naked- and the fact that he was going to be swimming with the three people he absolutely abhorred- yet, he couldn't even swim- was nauseating.

"Well, it doesn't look like you have much of a choice, now do you? I thought you could use some Krad time." he answered gleefully, "Just follow my lead… And don't call me 'Daisuke', 'Niwa' or 'Dark' you sound nothing like creepy boy when you do…"

"What did you call my Satoshi-sama?" he asked raising his voice.

"Why are you addressing yourself as 'sama'? Hiwatari… Are you okay?" Risa stepped out from behind them. She wore a skimpy bikini with black, purple, and pink integrated in the color scheme.

It was as if she were throwing herself at Dark. Thank the gods that she didn't know he was right in front of her. For Dark didn't have his pepper spray on him.

As the angels regarded her with spite, they noticed Riku was behind her as well, though not clad in anything gawdy.

Dark's DNA began to react, but he held on for all he was worth- which by his standards, added up to a lot. A thin smirk spread across Krad's face in understanding.

He subtly nudged Dark into Riku, causing both to fall into the pool. Krad watched in amusement as the thief's face transformed with the added stress of body contact. Dark hit the bottom of the pool with Riku on top of him, accidentally letting air excape his mouth, he fought to reach the surface.

In succeeding that task, Dark glared at a laughing Krad. Grabbing the blonde's ankle and dragging him into the pool, Krad realized that this scenario had the possibility of killing him. Swimming was not his forte.

The thief applied pressure and held Krad under the water, attempting to drown him. … _Playfully _drown him. **If I kill him… Daisuke will not be happy…**

_Dark! Stop it, he could really be hurt!_

The blonde angel countered with a choke for air and swipe at Dark who managed to dodge the lacking blow. Noticing the pathetic effort for survival, the phantom thief released the other out of pity.

Suddenly there was no force, as Krad realized, no Dark. Upon reaching the water's surface in a wild struggle, his eyes darted around loathingly.

Dark was in the corner of the pool area with Riku mothering him like a spoiled brat. "Where does it hurt, Niwa?"

"Everywhere… Can you make it feel better?" Dark hinted, getting a little closer than necessary.

Riku blushed and slowly leaned forward.

Dark tilted her head up, smiling at how easily the girl was seduced. Ignoring his tamer's adamant screams, he looked at the pursing lips in front of him. One more move and she would be his.

He cursed himself as he made the wrong move, clumsily running after a fuming Krad. Clumsy was not his style, so he quickly recovered and coolly walked- though at a fast pace- to Krad who was all ready inside the hotel.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dark scowled angrily, his time for love was just ruined by this- _NO NAME CALLING, DARK!!! _

"Mousy. Don't play games with me." Krad spat more angrily than his counterpart.

The other looked confused, "What 'games'? Just transform back into Hiwatari and I'll change back too."

"No. My time is not done yet. You still have events to pay for."

"Really? What do you want the payment to look like? I'm pretty flexible… Take that anyway you want…" he joked, hoping that the change of atmosphere would lighten Krad's mood.

Though, Krad didn't see the funny side of it at all, and pinned Dark against the corridor's hall. Luckily for both of them, they were lacking an audience.

"Is that so?" the blonde sneered, "Then, I expect you to be naked next time we meet- in our own bodies. That pathetic human form doesn't possess anything that interests me, nor could withstand my passion."

Dark looked at him appalled. "I-I was just kidding! I'm not really that flexible!!"

"Nevertheless, you offered and I shall receive."

Krad suddenly walked off, leaving a very startled Dark in his wake. "Great…" Dark sighed, "Well, if I'm out… Might as well have some fun…" and subsequently walked in the opposite direction of his other self, towards the girls' dormitory.

Takeshi wandered around the hotel, pondering about what had happened. Daisuke and Hiwatari had gotten into a fight… Was it his fault? They kept trying to hurt each other, and were acting strange. Niwa felt more… tainted while it seemed that Hiwatari had suddenly gone mad. '_I suppose it is my fault… I shouldn't have pressured them… I might as well get this done…" _

Stalking around the boys' dormitory, searching for 205- Daisuke's and Satoshi's room, he noticed out of a nearby window, Satoshi walking down the streets, looking absolutely angry. _They must have gotten in ANOTHER fight…_

After retracing his steps, he found the room three doors down on the left hand side. Sneaking in, he found clothes strewn across the floors, adding more evidence to his theory.

Retrieving a chair from the desk, he set it to stand near the corner of the room. Skillfully he climbed up it and pulled out some type of device, placing it in on the junction of ceiling and wall. _Recorders are very useful when you want to watch something not permitted_, Takeshi thought as he deftly hid the transparent cords

* * *

Next chapter will include roller coasters... D 


	7. Shokan: The Note

I posted this a bit shorter than I wanted to, but it was for Thanksgiving. xD So indulge in all the food and yaoi you want...

Merry Thankies

* * *

"All right you guys," Takeshi began, while munching on an assortment of foods, "Have you noticed the way Hiwatari and Daisuke have been acting together?"

Takeshi, Risa, and Riku sat in the food hall; eating none of the gourmet foods they were expecting, but instead, cheap morsels of leftover dinner. Despite everyone's refusal to consume the repast, the hotel denied their "childish whining". Thus, the Food Hall was turned into a Chatting Hall in seconds, or if the person was brave, like Takeshi, it was still a Food Hall. Although it seemed like he was the only one.

He waited for Risa and Riku to nod in agreement, and then continued, "So, you noticed it too…"

Takeshi brought his attention back to his food, forgetting, or at least withdrawing from, his own conversation. The twins stared at him as if on a cliff, waiting for his big scheme to unravel. After five minutes passed, they realized he didn't _have _a plan.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Risa shrieked, "You brought it up!"

"Oh, I did? …Uh…" the reporter thoughtfully chewed on a toothpick, "…I guess…."

He was speechless.

Then, they caught on.

"Wait a minute…" Riku turned to Risa and in those mere seconds of eye contact, managed to come to an understanding.

The girls directed their burning gaze to Takeshi. He was looking away, not daring to make eye contact, and was also fumbling with the now splintered toothpick.

"What did you do?" Risa and Riku demanded at the same time, with the same deceiving intonation of concern.

"Uh… Well, nothing really… not yet…" he breathed. It was obvious that the girls hadn't heard that one. Or else his plate of half eaten dog food would have been on his face.

"Today we're going to the amusement park. So, we'll be able to separate them there." Riku explained, "Make sure they're not alone. We can just pull them apart if things are getting too hot."

Takeshi smirked.

"If things get too hot, you might wanna leave; I'll stay and help 'em out." A devilish grin was plastered over his face at the innuendo.

The girls didn't catch that one either.

"Niwa, it's nine o'clock. Time to get up." A soft voice said, barely a breath away from the sleeping boy.

Satoshi placed his hand gently on the redhead's shoulder, shaking him slightly.

"With… Leave me alone…"

It was obvious he was still in his own little dream world. And this was the ideal moment for Hiwatari.

He had heard of a type of hypnotism performed during the partaker's sleep. By sending the dreaming person messages, in reality, when awoken, he or she would automatically think of what was unconsciously spoken to them, believing it true or having a certain yearning for what was said.

It was childish. Yes. But it was also a good way to pass time.

Hiwatari smirked and positioned himself beside the boy's ear, "Daisuke… When you wake up, confess your feelings to me."

This very thought had been dragging him down. What _were _they? A one sided couple? Obsession? Addiction? All Satoshi knew was that he _needed _more. Simply looking and basking in the glory of his friend was not enough. Why had Niwa let the other night happen? Was he trying to destroy him?

Two hands dragged Satoshi out of his reverie, and beside Daisuke's semi-awake form. Knowing that if his attacker somehow woke up in this inconvenient position, he would be the one blamed. While attempting to squirm out of the strong hold- though it appeared easily escapable, it was anything but- a red eye lifted for a second and went back down, only to repeat the process.

After a few moments of testing his eye sight, Niwa stared puzzled. And then his expression changed from confusion to embarrassment. "O-oh, Hiwatari, I-I'm sorry…" as he released his grasp, the other stood with amazing speed, retaining his stoic face.

"I was dreaming about With…I guess you could say I miss him… and I usually sleep with him at night, so I guess I had you and With mixed up…"

This came as no surprise to Hiwatari, though he maintained his nonchalance, in effort to suppress the fire burning under his skin. That had gotten too close. And here was the boy asking for forgiveness when he was not the one to blame. If Niwa had waited one more second, his mind and body would now have been sullied by the most impure desires of man.

Daisuke interpreted this silent face as censored anger, "I'm really sorry if that made you uncomfortable! I-is there anyway I can make it up to you? Please, I don't want--"

"Niwa, it's fine."

"Isn't there anyway?"

Realizing this had the potential to last all afternoon, Hiwatari gave in; his consciousness telling him it was wrong- but then again, Niwa was just begging for it.

"There's only one thing you could do, Niwa..." he whispered in that unintentionally seductive tone.

Niwa inadvertently swallowed harshly; what had he gotten himself into?

"Give me a chance."

A chance? That didn't sound too difficult to do; especially when it would benefit both of them.

"Spend the day with me… And decide for yourself."

He watched Daisuke's face prudently, it seemed like he handled it rather well. "U-uhm… o-okay…"

Hiwatari gave an unusual smirk, it almost seemed like he was smiling. "Thank you. Now before Takeshi barges in, demanding your whereabouts, you should probably take a morning shower."

Following Hiwatari's idea, he idly crawled up out of bed and into the bathroom. A minute later, and the steam from the shower was seeping into the main room.

A sharp knock at the door broke Hiwatari's concentration. Despite the fact that he was cursing this distraction, he was content knowing that whoever it was would force him to forget about the wet and lathered, naked boy across the room from him.

When he opened the door however, he internally cursed again. Damn that stupid reporter. "What is your business here this morning?"

Noting the sour mood so early in the day, Takeshi decided to radiate his own jovial mood, "We, me and the twins, are going to the amusement park and wanted you two to join us…" He looked around suspiciously, "uh… where's Dai?

Hiwatari automatically glared.

Saehara waited patiently, his every thought dedicated to the idea that this strange boy murdered his poor Daisuke.

"He is currently in the shower."

"All right, I'll just go get him."

When Takeshi struggled to pass Hiwatari on his way into the room, his thoughts went back to the killing. Why else wouldn't he let him in?

"You can wait outside."

Before he could close the door, Niwa walked out, fully clothed, hair spiked nicely in the normal gravity defying way. "Oh! Hi, Saehara!"

"Dai! We're going to the amusement park!"

Satoshi unhinged himself from the doorway as Daisuke meandered into the hall. "All right," he timidly turned to Satoshi, remembering their arrangement, "Will you join us?"

Hiwatari held no expression in his eyes as he followed along.

The group managed to squeeze through the throng of laughing people and the look on their faces resembled a child's immaturity (excluding Satoshi). Blinky, vibrant, garish lights streamed through the many concession stands- showing off some worthless prize.

It was all juvenile, but Hiwatari forced himself to ban this to the edge of his thoughts and instead thought of it as an opportunity to regain some child-like experiences, and a way to get closer to Daisuke.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Takeshi asked over the laughing in the background. Niwa looked at Hiwatari, though the boy was still dwelling on the fact that he was even _here_.

Riku and Risa noticed the cold look received by Daisuke, and immediately went to help.

Risa latched onto Satoshi's arm, while Riku did the same to Niwa's; by positioning themselves in the middle, there was sure to be no aggressive attacks from either party. Though why would _Niwa_ hurt Satoshi? The act startled Daisuke into such a panic he didn't notice the twin's sharing a peculiar look. However, the bluenette did.

"Let's go on the Tunnel of Love!" Risa shrieked, causing Hiwatari to grimace in near pain. Daisuke watched, and mentally noted that he was glad he had given up on the younger twin.

**You know, this would be the perfect opportunity to score somethin' with Riku… **Dark commented quietly, **but instead, you choose to cuddle against the wall, what the hell are you thinking?!**

_Dark, I already told you… I'm not interested in her anymore!_ Daisuke grimaced and huddled closer to the edge of the swan boat. It was too dark for comfort, while murky water dragged the two filthy boats deeper into the treacherous tunnel. The creator must have held a sinister view of love.

Though who was Daisuke to critique? He fared horribly when it came to such a topic, despite his twisting inclination for a certain boy sitting directly behind him. A chance. That's all Satoshi was asking for. It was somewhat ambiguous, but Hiwatari was never one to expect a mile out of a yard from Daisuke.

He was patient and regarded every clumsy move as Daisuke just being himself, while others would deride him for tripping over his own two feet. It was refreshing, and at the same time, intimidating. How was he supposed to compete to that level of understanding?

Daisuke continued to brood about his miserable standings when he felt something brush up against his arm. Without making a sound, he swatted at the paper like substance, only to find that it really was paper. A note. From … Satoshi?

Discretely, Niwa managed the folded paper open and read the scribble,

_Niwa, _

_After the rollercoaster, meet me near the ticket booth. _

_I need to show you something in private._

He looked at it suspiciously. What did Hiwatari need to show him? And why?

The end of the tunnel was nearing, and he was still trying to come up with an answer, knowing that Riku would want to go on the roller coaster next, as well as Takeshi. He was curious, but fear drove his mind more. Perhaps it was a trap from Krad.

Perhaps it was his day to die.

* * *

So... Next chappie will come out before or during Christmas. I will stick with the holiday thing for now xp

Have a Merry Thankies and until next time,

Huggles


	8. Jettoko Suta: Roller Coaster

Hello once again! xD I hope you're pleased with the update speed ;p

This chappie is a bit OOC for Takeshi and Satoshi, but the situation was a bit out of the norm for everyone... So, enjoy

* * *

Upon exiting the Tunnel of Love, Daisuke began eyeing Satoshi furtively, wondering if there were any visible signs of Krad's release. The bluenette seemed fine- there was no glint of blood lust present or uncontrollable urges to strip a certain thief naked. But he could not elude the ominous feeling that something bad was going to happen at any given time.

Krad was excellent at covering his presence after all.

And Daisuke was as oblivious as ever, with an ever growing attraction blinding his mind.

He must have been staring, for Satoshi gave him a questionable look, wondering just what he could be thinking about. Today was a day to relax and enjoy each other's company.

"Niwa-kun, is there something wrong?" Riku tugged shyly on his shirt, instantly snapping the boy out of his reverie.

"I know! Let's go on the roller coaster next!" the annoying turkey screech radiated through the whole crowd, drawing quite a few glances their way.

"Yea, that sounds like a _perfect_ idea…" Takeshi muttered more to himself than anyone. Then, taking Daisuke's arm, dragged the redhead to the ride with a livid Satoshi in their wake, followed by a pair of two naive girls.

Adults and teenagers were the main users of the roller coaster, mainly due to the nearly 75 mile per hour speeds, which would appear to appeal to children, though in reality causing the opposite inclination. Daisuke stared higher and higher, wondering just when the roller coaster would stop growing.

Fortunately for him, the line was long; a prime opportunity to devise a plan that could possibly save his life from a maniacal nymph-like creature. However, in what seemed like seconds, the line dissipated to only his group.

Takeshi had released his grip while Daisuke was mentally panicking, and with the new freedom, he choose to slip away, next to Satoshi. Because either way, he was supposed to be giving him "a chance".

Was the promise valid if Satoshi was no longer himself?

He hadn't bothered to work out any details, figuring that such an easy feat could bear no struggles, so a deal was a deal.

Hiwatari smirked at the boy next to him, glad that he was finally away from the reporter. The bane of Satoshi's existence and, at the same time, the confidant of his … "friend"…

As his thoughts wandered to the night in the bathroom stall, more questions were engendered, creating a fluster of memories and desires.

"Are you guys getting on, or what?" the attendant asked with a hint of impatience.

"Yea, yea, don't get your panties in a bunch." Takeshi retorted in the same, smart-ass tone, "Come on Dai!"

Takeshi reached for his friend's arm, but instead he grabbed air. Satoshi had already fled to his seat with Niwa in tow.

A perfect chance ruined.

The twins viewed the seating arrangement, noting how Takeshi had positioned himself in back of the fighting boys. Before seating herself in front of them, Riku whispered to the reporter, "Make sure they don't fight!"

Takeshi winked, and with that settled, Riku sat down in front of the redhead, Risa attached to her hip. Why were Niwa and Hiwatari sitting together? Perhaps they had made up? Or maybe Satoshi was forcing Daisuke to sit with him.

Satoshi wouldn't show it, but he was extremely satisfied with Daisuke next to him. So much that he slowly lured the boy closer, "Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked slyly, with a hint of seduction.

Daisuke blushed and nodded, unable to piece together a single coherent word, never mind a thought. The answer made Hiwatari smirk, lacing both of their hands together to one. The act sent more hot blood rushing to Niwa's face.

The ride started up, and slowly the cart wheeled up, rising with every clink and clash of metal.

Air seemed to be non existent, and Daisuke wondered if everyone felt like they were going to perish on their first roller coaster ride. Perhaps not the way he did right now; feeling as if he were going to break down and start hyperventilating any second. And the fact that Satoshi was holding his hand didn't help the matter.

Noticing the frantic look on his neighbors face, Hiwatari hesitantly let go of the boy's hand and wrapped it around Niwa's waist. "Don't worry. By the look of this machine, it is fairly new, and in decent condition. The fastest we will be going is approximately 75 miles per hour, which will only happen on 40 foot drops. There are only about 3 of them. Other than that, the normal speed should be around 50 miles per hour."

Niwa gawked. Somehow that monotonous drawl took his mind off of the impending doom sensation, until he looked away from those azure eyes and to the 40 foot plunge directly below him.

In what seemed like forever, the fickle cart wavering on either side of the gigantic declines, the roller coaster was still. Breathing hitched, no one made a sound. Daisuke grabbed Satoshi's hand, shaking with adrenaline. Fear.

And then it fell. Wind propelling hair backwards, eyes watering, senses numbed and replaced with excitement; a sudden scream, hopefully from an ecstatic twin. Grips tightened- bodies rigid.

Satoshi merely calculated every turn and speed before it happened, although even though his mind was prepared, his body was not. Thus, he responded the same way as the rest of the teenagers. For once in his life.

After five gruesome minutes, Daisuke was walking erratically, his legs muscles aching and unused to the experience. He remembered suddenly that he was to meet Satoshi near the entrance, and that gut instinct returned- impending doom.

"Niwa-kun, aren't you coming? We're going to get some food and take a break." Riku called.

"No, I'm going to wait here for a minute or two…"

"Are you feeling nauseous?"

"Yea..." the red head replied wearily. It was not a lie, but he felt bad for deceiving her all the same.

The group disappeared out of sight, Satoshi being dragged off by the ever flamboyant Risa, and Takeshi following in the rear. Niwa walked around to the back of the ride, making sure that if there was a fight, there were no witnesses.

Then he began to wonder… If Satoshi was not by his side right now, then who was the one that wrote the note?

His question was instantly answered when he saw a crooked smile directly in front of himself. Takeshi? What did the reporter want from _him_?

"Hey there, Dai!" his smile didn't waver, "I see that you got my note."

Daisuke only laughed quietly while his mind fought to under stand this predicament. At least Krad wasn't loose. "What do you want? We could've just stayed with the group."

"Well, that's the thing..." another impish smile, "I don't think Hiwatari would be too happy with me."

And with that, Daisuke was forced against the back wall of the roller coaster, mauled by his friend's feral mouth. Why did situations like this always happen to him? Niwa was semi-thankful that he knew what to do now, though, due to the last mishap with Satoshi.

First: Do not be surprised and open your mouth.

He followed this strictly, even when Takeshi's tongue began attacking his lips. The slippery feel created a sultry atmosphere, where Niwa tried his best not to surrender to another's libido.

Noticing that Niwa wouldn't budge, the reporter descended to the boy's nape, softly sucking and biting on the sensitive flesh.

With his mouth uncovered, Niwa started, "Saehara! Wha- Please get off me!"

"I don't think that's possible…" he chuckled under his breath, "I've been wanting to do this for God-knows-how-long… And now that you're suddenly _fucking_ around with that despondent as—", Takeshi forced himself to stop defining the boy, "… Well, let's just say it's making me… reckless."

Niwa's cheeks burned with embarrassment, "I-I am not!"

**Do you want to switch?**

_No, then he'll find out you're me…_

**All right, Daisuke… But, you have company.**

At that exact moment, Takeshi reached below Daisuke's belt and gently massaged. The red head gasped, not expecting his friend would have the gall to do such an act. While his brain repeated over and over to fight back, Takeshi was suddenly off him and on the ground.

Satoshi was standing in his place, looking as furious as ever, "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded, fuming.

Takeshi grunted, dabbing his mouth with his hand, and stood up, defiant until the last. "What do you think I was doing? You weren't here, and Dai was just so tempting …so I figured, minds well…"

"'Minds well'? 'Minds well' what?" Satoshi was advancing on the reporter, nevertheless, the boy refused to stand down, "Rape him?"

"If that's what it would've come to, yea. I'm sure you-"

Takeshi was interrupted; the enraged boy seized his shirt abrasively. Hiwatari was shaking so much, Niwa was positive that in mere seconds Krad would be unconstrained.

Furiously thinking of how to distract him, Niwa panicked once more. Takeshi would die if Krad came out and possibly himself. Even though Takeshi had nearly molested Daisuke, the Niwa still felt that friendship ruled over anything and everything.

Satoshi's view of the smirking teen was abruptly impeded upon as familiar lips pressed against his own. Hiwatari's actions turned to mush as he unleashed Takeshi to wrap hands around Niwa. Tongues met with instant fervor, even though the reporter was in their midst, Daisuke only thought of mollifying Satoshi.

After a good amount of time, the red head bashfully separated, a line of saliva connecting their mouths, and noticed that Satoshi was no longer concerned with Takeshi.

"Are you all right?" the bluenette asked lowly, banning Takeshi from this private conversation.

Niwa wiped at his mouth, flushing, "Y-Yea…"

Turning his attention back to the worthless being, now standing, all care vanished, replaced with bitter malice, "If you ever touch him again…"

Despite the fact that Hiwatari never finished the threat, and despite Takeshi's carefree personality, his face turned very grave. "Fine. But if you ever hurt him…"

Clutching Daisuke possessively, Satoshi snapped, "I have no intention of damaging my property."

Niwa gasped in shock. Hiwatari's "property"? That was stretching it a bit.

"You may not intend to do anything, but it can still happen. I'm just saying- if you ever do…"

"Do not count on that." With that Satoshi dragged Daisuke away from the perverse journalist.

Not realizing where exactly he was going, Satoshi blindly walked, attempting to divest himself of such hateful feelings. Niwa finally caught on that Hiwatari was having a hard time controlling himself, and stopped behind of a concession stand- out of sight from the crowd.

"H-Hiwatari-san… A-are you okay?" Daisuke asked, feeling the other's forehead tentatively. He didn't answer, so Niwa stood there, wondering if the other had slipped into some type of a coma.

"Please wait a moment…" after several long seconds of breathing, Hiwatari looked up, into Daisuke's eyes, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so selfish."

"W-What?' Niwa positioned himself in front of the bluenette, "You weren't being selfish! You saved me! Who knows… what would …have… happened…"

His words came to a halt as hands began roaming his sullied neck, where Takeshi had so vehemently assaulted. There were two or three marks dotted across this region, upon realizing, Satoshi felt his anger arise once more.

Grabbing the back of Daisuke's head, he forced the other into a violent kiss, ignoring any apology previously made. Out of sheer surprise, Daisuke found himself overwhelmed and pushing for freedom. This was giving Hiwatari a chance though, wasn't it?

However, regardless of their deal, Niwa persisted in lashing out, attempting to be released. Satoshi held his ground and continued to press his tongue further into the other's mouth, the bluenette's hand crawling up his back.

Satoshi clawed at the skin his fingers were dominating, still viciously kissing the Niwa. Scratching became worse and developed into clutching, while his mouth suddenly forgot what to do and rested on the nape of his neck- the opposite side of the filth.

Breathing heavily, Hiwatari released the other. Niwa scurried away from him in seconds, scared of Satoshi and the possibility of Krad appearing. Satoshi leaned against a wall, gripping at any of the surroundings he could get his hands on, clenching his eyes together painfully and gasping for air.

"I… keep messing up…" there was a tone of hatred in that sentence, and Niwa, being his innocent, helpful little self, choose to comfort the boy that nearly molested him. Twice in one day. Niwa's luck was growing each day.

"That disgusting vermin tarnished your skin. It … made me jealous. I'm sorry."

"I-it's okay…" Niwa embraced the slumped form of Hiwatari and flinched when the brunette's hands snaked around his waist.

"Come on; let's go meet the twins now." Daisuke said with a cheerful smile.

"Alright. Let's."

* * *

I hope Takeshi wasn't that bad... I see him as a character that would use anything to gain in his career as a journalist. Those habits would usually transfer into other parts of one's life, so he took advantage of Daisuke's obliviousness xD Hehe

I just really wanted to write some action, sorry xD


	9. Chuujou: Inner Most Feelings

I apologize for not having this out for Christmas, I was lacking the internet and a computer. I _did _have it done on time though!! Anyway, this is just a smutty little chap... hehe, needed to get it out of my system and into the story xD

Also, I love Takeshi in this one xD

Warning: OOC ish nes

* * *

Hiwatari awoke with a throbbing member between his legs and his best friend, Niwa, slumbering obliviously beside him. For a moment, he gawked at how the possible outcomes of this event could either prove sadistic or wonderful. If the boy suddenly woke up while Hiwatari was "taking care" of this liability, then all chances for a relationship would be ruined. Or maybe Daisuke would offer to help. He shook his head with a vehement protest.

There was no doubt about it. Hiwatari Satoshi was desperate.

It was to the point that he was thinking of using his best friend's hand for himself. If only he could just slip away without being detected. This feat was nearly impossible, as Satoshi's mind clouded with hormones, focusing on one person; one red-headed boy; one Niwa. The thoughts made his blood rush, filling up his lower portion to the point where it seemed he would explode.

And then, he wondered, how come the night after night of waking up in a state of fulfillment wasn't enough to last him a few days. Was he a pleasure-seeking person?

He needed release, this much was absolutely certain. So, forcing his attention to the matter at hand, he attempted to slide out of the bed unnoticeably. However, at the same moment Niwa turned on his side and found himself wondering what hard object had woken him up. Hiwatari swore to himself, swearing that this was the end.

Niwa continued to stare ahead; dazed and confused, moving his mid section to place a name on what was poking him. It suddenly occurred to him that Hiwatari was sleeping in the same bed. Maybe he put something there.

He flung his hand around the general area, hoping to either scare the item away or fling it somewhere to ensure uninterrupted sleep. His hand grasped the hardness, though his dull mind missed the blatant breath of pleasure from Hiwatari. It felt like a rod of some sort.

The red head's eyes finally snapped open, finally cognizant of what was happening. He was clutching onto the sensitive parts of Hiwatari, and the latter seemed to be enjoying it.

"U-uh-I-I'm sorry!" the Niwa screamed, immediately releasing his friend. Hiwatari found nothing to say. Such an awkward moment, yet he was feeling even more aroused.

"I suppose I'll go take a cold shower." Satoshi's emotions, for once, were plastered on his face; the humane urges resurrected from years of neglect.

Niwa swallowed with difficulty, those eyes penetrating his every sane thought. Was it sympathy that forced this next idea into his mind, or something else?

"I-it's my... fault… that y-you're like… this… s-so…" the boy tentatively regained the gauche grip, instantly feeling the heat radiating from every inch of the firm limb. Hiwatari's face displayed his surprise and delight at the sudden turn of events.

"I-I've never d-done …this before…" Niwa averted his eyes from the bluenette's "S-so I'm s-sorry if it's not… g-good…"

"Thank you, Niwa." He sighed, positioning himself on his back, tugging down his pants halfway. Niwa's hand moved down his shaft slowly, slicking every part with Hiwatari's own fluid. The sound of wet skin colliding filled the room as his hand traveled up and back down, only to repeat the process.

It was exciting, in a strange way, as Daisuke soon found. Why hadn't he tried this himself? Looking at Hiwatari, the redhead decided this would be something to do someday, as the boy seemed to be appreciating the deed.

Hiwatari refused to think of why the boy was doing this to him. More of his tantalizing games, although he was positive Niwa didn't know that every endearing look sent shivers up the bluenette's spine. Daisuke probably thought that he was unresponsive to everything. If only he knew.

Pressure was already beginning to build up in his lower abdomen, however Satoshi relished in the fact that he lasted this long. He was so close when Niwa started and now he felt like he was going to melt. Daisuke exceeded that of a novice. So, he looked down at the joined flesh, interested in just how he was doing it.

Takeshi unwillingly woke up by a loud squeak which came from the ear piece he had forgotten to remove before going to bed. He had expected that Satoshi would try something to Daisuke after what he, himself, had done the previous day. It was reckless but he didn't regret a moment.

Groggily he sat up, slightly disappointed at the loss of last night; nothing happened between the two. But now, something was definitely going on, it was a reporter's instinct. He grabbed the lotion on the desk, making certain no one was watching, pulled out the video device from under his pillow, and quickly headed to the bathroom.

Hiwatari glanced at Niwa, his breaths coming in short gasps, and noticed that the boy was purposely avoiding him. "Niwa, look at me…"

Hesitantly, he raised his eyes, his blushing face no longer hidden. Hiwatari suddenly realized why Niwa was not looking- he was reacting from this. Knowing that Daisuke's cock was as hard as his made his muscles contract tighter. Before he knew what was happening, Hiwatari was connecting mouths with Daisuke, his seed spilling over the other's hand in one volatile wave.

Satoshi lied back down, stabilizing his breathing pattern and letting the full orgasm sink in. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Daisuke wide-eyed, ogling his drenched hand. _He wouldn't…_

However, his assumption was correct, and Niwa slowly lowered his tongue onto one wet digit. "You really shouldn't-" but it was too late, as Niwa's face scrunched up from the brackish taste.

Hiwatari felt himself being aroused again. He quickly thought of something different; though the image of Niwa licking cum off his hand remained imprinted in his mind. Who knew that the boy was so kinky?

Reaching for a tissue, Hiwatari handed it to Daisuke, "Here, much more effective than your mouth."

The boy blushed, accepting the cloth and wiping his fingers as best he could. He didn't provide any comment about his experiment. Niwa began to stand up, attempting to hide his fully erect "friend" by facing the opposite direction and placing his hands in front.

Hiwatari grabbed Niwa's hand, dragging him back onto the bed and crawled on top. "What about you?"

He was suddenly the prey and Hiwatari the scary lion ready to eat him, "I-I'm fine…"

"Really?" Satoshi's hand glided over the other's arousal and suddenly clasped him full on. Niwa gave a loud moan, startling himself and his friend. "It does not sound that way."

With a smirk, Hiwatari unbuttoned Daisuke's pants and pulled down his boxer shorts. Unlike Daisuke, Satoshi chose to draw out every movement, teasing every inch instead of completing him. Moans and whimpers streamed throughout the room, though Daisuke tried his best to keep them quiet and even nonexistent.

"You're already so wet…" Satoshi whispered in his ear, "You must be enjoying this…"

"Sh-" Daisuke's words turned into various noises, he continued afterward, "Shut up…"

"Hmm… Are you more aroused by 'dirty talk'? How lewd…" Daisuke's voice drowned out the rest of that sentence as hot liquid dripped down Hiwatari's hand. "You're almost there; this is your first time, after all.… Perhaps you would like more."

Satoshi delivered an amused kiss on his lips before sinking lower on the boy's body. His hand was soon replaced with a sultry, hot mouth- sucking and bobbing on the firm excitement. Daisuke screamed louder than any previous that morning from the sight and feel. "D-don't… Th-that's… dirty…"

Despite his adamant opinion on the matter, in seconds he was gasping even more profusely and begging for release. "You're so cute, Daisuke…" Hiwatari teased the tip with his tongue, drawing circles around the dripping slit.

"S-S"

The bluenette was prepared to hear some sort of thwarting demand. He continued licking the head, swirling his tongue around the edges, when that halting word finally plummeted from Daisuke's lush mouth, though not exactly what he thought it was.

"S-Satoshi!" His back arched off of the bed, accidentally shoving his full cock into the other's mouth as he came. Niwa's eyes clenched together while his hands made for the bed sheets, clutching them as if death approached. He let out another loud moan of Hiwatari's name and then settled back on the bed; breathing so erratically one would presume he had just ran ten miles.

Daisuke looked below his waist to witness his own white cum dripping from Satoshi's mouth. A tongue darted out to clean the mess, and the boy winced, knowing how awful it tasted. However, Hiwatari merely gave that seductive smirk and returned to face level.

"I was only teasing and you came. You have no self control…"

"I-It … It was your fault! And it was my first-"

"You called my first name." Satoshi grinned.

Daisuke stayed quiet, deciding the best battle was one unsought.

"Do you want a taste of yourself? I'm sure your taste would be more appealing to you than mine; yours is so sweet…"

Hiwatari instantly held the other in a stifling kiss, forcing the hot liquid into the boy's mouth. Daisuke didn't back away, though the taste was even more disgusting, and met Hiwatari's tongue with the same unholy fervor. Moments of playing and licking went by without need for oxygen. There was no such thing as air, hunger, thirst, exhaustion, death. Only each other.

"Niwa…" after a fragment of this blissful time passed, "I believe I'm in love with you…"

Daisuke blushed and choked on a few words before speaking, "I… I think I like you… too…"

It did not matter that Daisuke was oblivious to the extent of his feelings, Hiwatari thought, just as long as he returned a portion of them, no matter how miniscule. His face lit up with hope. The word "think" was completely unprocessed. "Thank you, Niwa."

"I-It's not something to thank me about… These… feelings… aren't an object I can accept or get rid of."

Satoshi heeded his words, cognizant of how much effort the boy was making to continue talking after the whole morning ordeal. He had noticed the seconds of lapse time before answering and the red tint creeping slowly up his face. Admitting that they were both in dire need of a bath or shower of some sort, he caressed Daisuke's cheek, "I suppose we need to shower before leaving this room… You can go ahead."

Being set free, Daisuke slid ungracefully out of the bed, legs shaking and knees hitting each other. He zipped up his pants before retreating into the bathroom, uttering appreciation all the while.

Satoshi watched him go. It wasn't the last time that he would see the boy, but some ominous feeling invaded his being. Perhaps it was Krad awakening. Or that his life was finally… worthy to live and he knew it wouldn't last very long. Krad wasn't bothering him as much as normal, thus he felt happier. In fact, the happiest he had ever been.

He let his eyes wander along with his thoughts. Daisuke appeared comfortable with what happened, although, his mind may have been clouded with the first lustful feelings of his life. Would he regret what happened? Would he renounce the words of love he so awkwardly stated?

And then there was Saehara Takeshi. Hiwatari knew that the reporter would attempt another act like before- he may even scar Daisuke for life. But hadn't he done that himself? Stripped away all innocence- defiled him in the most erotic ways. Would he be the same after what happened? Would he beg to be desecrated?

Red. Blood? Would the possibility of being hurt stop Daisuke from going further?

Blinking. He would cry. Hiwatari could see it now. Forcing himself into Daisuke after being told "no". Handling rejection in the worse way.

Humming. Daisuke would repeat over and over that it was his fault. Niwa always blamed himself. But he, Satoshi, would be enjoying every minute.

Hiwatari realized that what he was staring at so intently was a red, blinking light in the far corner of the room. For a few seconds he reasoned what it could be. He had seen plenty of them, so automatically he knew. A camera.

The next question: What the hell was it doing there?

After he cleaned up, not once taking his eyes of the video, Takeshi basked in what he just witnessed. Satoshi's mouth had _many_ uses… And the pleasure it brought him just to _watch _it. What if he were there in the flesh? Why couldn't he be the one using his mouth on Daisuke like that? Why wouldn't Daisuke moan _his_ name or offer to assist _him_?

He shook his head in frustration. Bringing his attention, which he didn't have in the first place, back to the video device in hand to notice a very dangerous situation. Satoshi was staring directly at the camera, scowling. His first time being caught. Well, second if coming onto Daisuke counted. By the same person, nonetheless. Satoshi Hiwatari. His rival in love and now, his enemy in his career as a reporter.

"Takeshi, it has to be him." Hiwatari nearly growled.

Plucking the camera from its little corner, Hiwatari throttled it against the ground.

Everything went fuzzy. Takeshi sighed, _what a waste._

Anger built.

_Audio is still intact. He's getin' pretty mad…_

Calming breaths….

_Is he hyperventilating?_

Gripping at consciousness.

_Err…_

Advent rebirth.

_Daisuke better calm him down soon…_

Curse of dissent drawing near.

_I prob'ly should go apologize… and get my equipment back._

Flicker of gold.

Takeshi got up from the bathroom floor and began his journey to Satoshi and Daisuke's room. It was a few doors and a corner away; hopefully he got there before Satoshi told on him to Niwa.

Daisuke reentered the room and was shocked by the scene. Satoshi was kneeling over the bed gasping for air. "Hiwatari! W-what's wrong?"

Placing a hand on the boy, Daisuke noticed blue eyes turning to gold, and then repeating. "Niwa… Go away…" However the Niwa only stretched out his arms and held Satoshi.

Half a minute passed and the anomaly finally stopped. "What just happened?" Hiwatari looked up from the floor, to meet Daisuke's eyes.

_What's going on?_ Satoshi continued to stare at the boy, wide-eyed from shock. "…Niwa?"

"What? Is there something on my face?" he rubbed at his face with his arm.

"You… have Dark's eyes."

"W-What? B-but I don't feel like I'm transforming. Dark's still asleep!"

"So is Krad… But, he seems to be sleeping for a long time. The last time he spoke to me was… two or three days ago…"

"Same here." Daisuke brooded, wondering if Dark disappeared. He thought he was in love, did that still count? However, Satoshi did _not_ like Dark, so the possibility of that being the reason was instantly canceled. "Are they gone?"

"They shouldn't be… Something is wrong with this." Hiwatari, for the first time since harboring Krad, searched for the angel inside his mind. There was no trace of him. "Just now, I was so angry… I thought I was going to transform… Krad didn't try to take over."

"I'll contact my parents and ask them about this." Daisuke blushed, "A-and… I don't think I should mention … us…"

Hiwatari frowned. He knew the boy would be reluctant to tell his parents, but hearing it from him made it seem much worse. "I suspected as much."

Daisuke noted the sad tone in the other's voice. Emiko would not like this; Kosuke wouldn't mind and his grandfather would be on his daughter's side of the matter. Their relationship wasn't even finalized. He wasn't even sure if he _liked_ Satoshi Hiwatari. Infatuation and love- two different outlooks. Which did he feel?

* * *

We're actually delving into a little bit of plot now ;D Hahaha, I finally came up with an actual story, not just smut! YES!

Please review and such, it brings tears to my eyes and a muffin to my mouth


	10. Genkouhan: Caught RedHanded

So the 10th chapter is finally out... Wow... It's been over a year now and the story is stil not done... Dx

Well, enjoy this chapter, I did in the end n.n

* * *

Takeshi poked his head into his friend's room, inviting danger quite casually

Takeshi poked his head into his friend's room, inviting danger quite casually. He saw Daisuke holding Satoshi on the floor, whispering rushed words with a fierce look adorning his face. Satoshi seemed to be out of breath, flushed and tired; obviously not due to the previous activities. He really did cause some trouble this time…. But Hiwatari was being over melodramatic- it was only a camera.

Daisuke rose from his seat on the floor and rushed out of the room, nearly decapitating Takeshi, "S-sorry, Saehara!" He yelled, running down the hall. The reporter looked in the room again, nervously scouting the place for Satoshi. _Where did that drama queen run off to?_

"You. We need to have a talk."

Surprised, Takeshi peeked around the same wall he was covered by, and there the despondent bluenette stood, arms crossed. An impish grin plastered on his face, Takeshi stepped into the room. "About what?"

Ignoring the idiotic question, Satoshi calmly sat on the desk he often used. "What happens between Daisuke and I is none of your concern."

"Whatever are you talking about?" he asked playfully.

"You know damn well." Satoshi kicked the broken camera to the other's feet. Takeshi stared down, broken hearted, and that earlier smile demolished.

"That was unnecessary… M-my poor ..." He looked as if he was looking at his child's ravaged body.

"What you did was illegal. I could file a law suit against you."

"You won't though. You can't." Takeshi regained his mischievous glint.

"And why wouldn't I?"

"You don't want to be found out. Daisuke is the type of person that if he's uncomfortable, he'll hide it. He doesn't want others to know he's gay and fooling around with Hiwatari Satoshi."

"That may be so, but I can still prosecute you for spying without revealing our relationship."

"I could spread this like a wild fire." The threat didn't faze Satoshi.

"Without harming your friendship with Niwa that is impossible."

"That's what you think."

"Mom! We need help." Daisuke yelled into the phone from exasperation; trying to reach his mother for ten minutes with no avail.

"Dai, honey, what's wrong?" Emiko asked in a sweet tone and then added in a more serious one, "And who's 'we'?"

Cautiously looking on his sides to ensure he was alone, Daisuke began whispering the happenings, "Dark and Krad are gone! We can't even sense them. And our eyes keep changing colors. It feels like Dark is going to take over, but he never does."

Hearing her son recall the details, Emiko was instantly concerned, "I knew having Hikari be there would be a bad idea. Has anything out of the norm happened between you and Hikari?"

A slight blush donned his face, if his mother were here, he would be immediately found out, "N-no."

Emiko took note of his nervousness, he was lying about something, but she put it aside, "Alright, I'll ask Kosuke and dad to research it. But be careful, Dai- and don't let that Hikari do to anything to you."

"I will, bye mom."

"Bye, Daisuke."

He placed the phone back on the stand, lost in thought. Could doing H things with Hiwatari really cause such an effect? Maybe his innocence clouded some consequential part of sexual encounters he was supposed to know about.

Is that why children are taught abstinence before marriage, because there were unknown penalties for different couples? Or maybe it was because they were both male. Two men shouldn't have a sexual relationship; their current predicament vouched for that.

Well, they definitely didn't teach that in grade school. Though, Niwa wouldn't have even known the basics, since Emiko refused to allow him to partake in Health Class.

Deciding this was a quandary which required two people; Daisuke found himself meandering down the hall, back to his room. On his way there, he was obstructed by a certain screechy fiend. Said fiend began complaining about the inexistent plans for the evening.

"Niwa, we need to do something! This is just wasting our time, lazing about. It's already noon!" her high wailing caused a handful of students to peek out their rooms, wondering if there was a gutted pig running around.

"I-I'm sorry, Harada-san, but I'm really busy right now. Maybe later?" Daisuke struggled to walk faster than the younger twin, but failed miserably. His legs were weak and shaking due to the previous event. Loosing her would be difficult; he didn't want to, but the situation demanded Hiwatari, not her.

"Why? What's so important that you're ditching me?" As they rounded the corner, angry voices became clearer. Someone was fighting in Satoshi and Daisuke's room? Drawing nearer, Niwa deciphered Satoshi's cold, demanding voice and the peppy Takeshi exchanging nasty words of semi-violence. Or rather, full out concealed violence.

"Hey, there's no use trying to bribe me, it's coming out!" a childish tone tainted the reporters words. Daisuke could only wonder what they were arguing about.

"I am not bribing. I'm only stating that it would be in your benefit to keep Niwa's friendship by not backstabbing him." Replied Hiwatari in a stern voice. The two seemed an oddly pair, which was precisely why only fighting occurred between them.

"It wouldn't be backstabbing. It's telling the truth to others, why should that be unwanted?"

"Don't be an idiot."

"Oh? I don't know what you mean? Perhaps you should elaborate…" Takeshi's playful tone was so obvious it nearly scared Niwa. What the hell was going on? Who was going to backstab him?

"There are certain circumstances that hinder… aspects of our relationship."

_Uh-oh. Risa probably shouldn't be hearing this…_

A sudden realization dawned on Niwa, however it was too late, and the curious Risa was dragging him into the room.

"Here he is. Maybe he can be more specific?" Takeshi grabbed Niwa away from … whoever hauled him in. Satoshi only glared. "Why don't you want your relationship to be found out?"

"W-What?!" Noticing the Harada's interest peak, he was even more determined to keep things secret.

Satoshi caught on instantly, this was bad. For a reporter, Takeshi was very unobservant.

"Your relationship with Hiwatari… You know what I'm talking about, don't play innocent." Takeshi grasped Niwa's hip and crushed their bodies together. "Maybe you don't want to say because he can't satisfy you. Wanna try your luck with a pro?"

There was a tumult of confusion as bodies moved from place to place, dashing from Takeshi, who ran from Hiwatari. Daisuke felt a hand on his arm, forcing him one way, and another the opposite direction.

Niwa fought one side, unable to tell which was who, and accidentally propelled himself backwards, into Harada, who instantly sidestepped out of their room. Hiwatari shut and locked the door immediately. Mission complete.

Feeling as though she were deserted, Harada retreated, for the time being, contemplating about what just happened.

"Saehara Takeshi." Hiwatari spoke through clenched teeth, clutching Daisuke to his side possessively, "I trust that you will no longer test patience and leave."

"Why should I? This is getting fun." That grin was back.

"Niwa, he believes you will continue your friendship if he tells everyone of our relationship."

There was no denying their bond now. How ever much Daisuke wished he could just disappear into nothingness, and forget this awful conversation, the higher power(s) would not spare him.

"I … would … be very hurt if you told people, Saehara. And I would be disappointed."

"Well, now… I think I have something to blackmail you both with…"

Hiwatari looked at Takeshi with concern. He meant that seriously?

"Well, no matter which way we ask of you, you'll still be a conniving bastard, won't you?"

"If that's what it takes to get what I want, then yes."

"And what do you want?" asked Satoshi, making sure his grip on Daisuke was secure.

A daring laugh permeated the room, and for some reason, only Takeshi thought the situation funny, "I want front row seats."

"No."

"Once?"

"No."

"Pleease?"

"Front row seats for what?" Daisuke intervened, his innocence blatant on his face.

Takeshi giggled at his friend's inexperience, "Front row seats for your performance. I want to be able to feel the passion radiating from two bodies before me."

Niwa looked at him perplexed. What kind of show would he be in? Immediately Niwa wanted out of the room, the trip, and his life; the confusion was too overwhelming.

"Clearly, you can see he does not agree to such a thing." Satoshi smoothly denied the reporter once more. "'No' means no.

Takeshi sighed. "Well, then I suppose I have to release this to the public. You will be the first openly gay couple in our school."

"Fine. If you wish to stop communication with your so called, 'beloved', then go ahead. Ruin your relationship with Niwa."

Finding that Satoshi was adamant, Takeshi turned towards the more susceptible partner.

"Dai, you've already refused me… but as a last gift, just once? I'll never bother you again." Takeshi was one hell of a haggler. Or perhaps Daisuke lacked the ability to refuse him.

Takeshi applied the puppy dog eyes and childish tone, Daisuke usually gave in by this time. Niwa's eyes softened, and, looking up at Satoshi, gave a pouting face.

Takeshi 1; Satoshi 3- He was catching up.

"Do you realize what he wants us to do?" Satoshi asked, not surprised by Niwa's surrender.

"Not really… But-"

"He basically wants to watch live porn."

Niwa's eyes grew wide, a blush spreading thoroughly on his face.

"Just a kiss! A rough, wild, steamy kiss… Takeshi attempted to haggle once more, and like before, gained Niwa's trust.

"I suppose that would be okay…" the redhead looked up at his partner, asking for approval.

"Fine, if you would like to watch…" Hiwatari said quietly, pressing his lips to Niwa's. Within seconds Satoshi was pressing Niwa against the bed, tongues entangled in an aggressive connection. Takeshi prepared himself against the wall, enjoying every moment.

Niwa was startled. He didn't expect his body to be so excited by a mere kiss. However, after feeling all the components of what entailed a "kiss", he soon found that, if it was Satoshi, he would always be this heavily influenced.

Fingers grasped his hips, swaying ever so seductively to the beat of their unseen metronome. Daisuke held onto Hiwatari's back suppressing every moan that dared to be recognized. Satoshi's hands manipulated their way up Niwa's shirt, caressing wherever they happened to be.

Oppressed moans soon emitted, after Satoshi's deft fingers began teasing his nipples. The simple kiss was taking form to be an intense session of tongue sex, with Hiwatari in control, of course. Takeshi only stared, with delight or horror was not apparent.

Out of the corner of Satoshi's eye, he caught Takeshi licking his lips, his hand twitching with need. The size of Saehara's "problem" only increased with every moan released, every desire unveiled.

Noticing that Takeshi was on the verge of touching himself, despite having two other males in the room, Satoshi ended the agreement, breaking himself away from Daisuke.

Takeshi still stared with the unexplained countenance, then an odd expression formed, one that looked similar to disappointment.

Satoshi stood up from the bed, eyeing Takeshi dangerously, "Now leave."

"Y-you can't be serious! You can't send me out of the room with _this_!" he exclaimed, drawing attention to his nether regions. Daisuke looked below his waist, unaware of what he was talking about.

Upon realizing what exactly was going on, Daisuke blushed, grabbing onto Hiwatari's hand. The bluenette recognized the fear adorning those purple eyes, and reacted immediately, "That wasn't a part of the arrangement. Get out."

"Alright, alright…" sheltering the swelling cock in his pants, Takeshi pushed off of the wall. Standing upright, hands remaining in front of his manhood, he exited the room, taking one last look behind. He wanted to remember ever last detail for when he arrived at his room.

"W-well… H-he won't tell anyone… now…" Daisuke said, breaking the silence.

"I can't stand him being near you. He has no conscience. " Bringing his gaze to Daisuke, he noticed that his eyes were purple, once again. Although this time, it was a deeper, darker amethyst than before.

"Hiwatari… Your eyes are gold…"

Daisuke beat him to it.

"And yours are violet."

Not understanding what was occurring and scared because of that, Niwa sought haven in Hiwatari's arms. He accepted him warmly, leaving tiny kisses along his throat.

"It's alright. We'll find out what's happening."

"Promise?" Niwa asked, staring into the golden orbs before him.

"Yes. I promise." The pledge was sealed with a kiss, less intense as the last session, though containing more passion.

"Niwa! There's an urgent call from your moth-" Riku stopped dead in her tracks. Daisuke and Satoshi were kissing. What the hell?

They instantly pulled apart, Daisuke nervously looking everywhere except her. Did she see them? After getting over the initial shock, Satoshi stood diligently, as if nothing had happened, "What was that, Harada-san?

"T-there's… a phone call… for Niwa…"

"T-thanks…" Niwa choked, making his way towards the doorway, "You should probably come too, Hiwatari."

"Okay."

Riku stared after the two boys. That was something she did not expect. First they're fighting, then kissing?

I wanted Risa to walk in on them... But, Riku works out better. XD

What should Riku do now? Review and tell me what you think!


	11. Gadan: Circles

I listened to all of your opinions on what to do with the twins, and came up with a decision. Sorry if it doesn't follow your view.

Only a few chapters left...

* * *

Riku stumbled to her room, allowing her body to direct her while her mind was tangled in a mess of confusion

Riku stumbled to her room, allowing her body to direct her while her mind tangled itself in a mess of confusion. Satoshi and Daisuke… Were kissing. If Daisuke had shown signs of struggling it would not have bothered the Harada so much, but it was definitely consensual.

The fact that they were both boys did not concern her so much as how Niwa, the boy Riku currently had a crush on, seemingly had a sexual relationship with the ominously silent Hiwatari.

The Harada found that standing in the doorway of her room somewhat odd, as she was startled to find herself there in the first place, walked in and threw herself on the bed. The boys had not told the truth about why they had fought, she recalled walking in on the two strangling each other, it was a love spat.

Shaking her head in refusal, denying the possibility that Daisuke was no longer available, Riku barely heard the soft footpads of her sister walking in.

"Riku?"

The youngest turned to the direction of the squeaky voice, tears emerging from red eyes. Startled, Risa immediately sought to comfort her big sis. "What's wrong? What happened?"

She was too nosy, which was one of the reasons why Riku disliked Risa sometimes. But it also showed that Risa cared; she was not always a conniving, selfish girl. Rubbing Riku's back, ridding whatever troubles worried her, she awaited an explanation.

Riku knew Risa would not be satisfied with a lie; for one, Riku could not tell a decent lie, and Risa could always pick the tiniest truth among a cluster of fortified lies and expand into full detail.

"W-well… Niwa got a phone call so I had to go tell him about it… And…" She could not find the words; the words that could possibly create a whirl storm of rumors and demolish Niwa's self-image.

"And you saw Niwa and Hiwatari, right?" The implication radiated through every word. Risa had speculated the boys' relationship when she observed the odd argument with Saehara. Speculations. But now, since an eyewitness confessed to seeing it in action, the doubt disappeared.

Riku was not startled by Risa's deduction; having a twin, things like that always happened.

"Mmhm…" the older muttered, sheltering her head in a pile of pillows.

"So, the question is now, what are we going to do with this knowledge?"

Conniving. Definitely.

"Mom? Have you figured out what's wrong yet?" Daisuke's voice permeated through the halls, and from a soft jab in the side from Hiwatari, he lowered his voice to an urgent whisper.

"Yes. And I know for a fact that you were lying to me, Daisuke." Emiko's motherly, scolding tone reinforced her words, "If Hiwatari has done something to you… Something you're too embarrassed or horrified to tell me…"

Once the implication had dawned on him, Daisuke immediately denied it. Hiwatari edged closer to hear the woman. "O-okay. What usually happens is that Niwa and _Hikari_" Emiko nearly spat the word, "minds and bodies bond, forcing the curses out of their body. This only happens when an honest relationship begins, whether it be friends or lovers."

Niwa stared at Hiwatari, hoping they were not caught.

"Picture two separate circles. One is you and the other is Hikari. Now attach another circle to the previous two. Those represent the bond with Dark and Krad. When Hikari and Niwa bond, it forces their curses from their own circles to incorporate each other. It's much more complicated but I'll spare you the details."

Daisuke did not understand how this was relevant to what was happening. Dark was not gone. He was definitely there.

"But unwillingness does the opposite." His mother began again, "If one party refuses or is uncertain about this benign connection… Then Dark and Krad are absorbed to make room for the new circle. Not using only your body, but your soul, as well."

Hiwatari had a million questions to ask, but refrained, knowing Emiko would be prejudiced. Niwa had his own question, "But mom, is that bad?"

Emiko sighed, "Dai, honey, it means you will be the circle detaching. Dark will become the dominate soul and force you out. Same for the Hikari."

A sharp intake of breath came from Hiwatari, he obviously opposed to this idea. "How can we fix this, Niwa-san?"

Startled from hearing the voice of her enemy, Emiko refused to answer for a moment. This meant Hiwatari was close enough to her son to hear their conversation. It had to be a consensual union.

"Well, _Hikari_, I don't remember talking to _you_." His mother's condescending words made Niwa contest with the treatment of his boyfriend.

"Mom, this isn't time for that! We need your help."

Baffled and slightly angered by her son's outburst, she swallowed a rebuking remark and answered Hiwatari, "Severe all ties with each other."

Satoshi held Daisuke closer to himself, refusing even to consider that option. Things were finally working out. _Why _did this have to happen?

"There has be a different way! I don't want to-" Daisuke had nearly said "break up with him" and instead reworded his argument, "I don't want to ruin our friendship."

Hiwatari smiled briefly as Daisuke's hands closed over the pair holding him. Niwa was just beginning to understand his feelings, if everything collapsed now, he would have nothing left.

"I'm sorry, Daisuke, but this is the only option," The only option I will allow, Emiko said to herself, "Dai, could you hand the phone to Hikari? I need to speak to him."

Confused, Niwa handed the phone to his partner, wondering what kind of threats his mother would throw at him.

"Hikari?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied tersely. He would not relinquish his love for anything, not even disappearing to oblivion.

"Tell my son to go away, we need to speak privately."

Hiwatari looked at Niwa, pushing the phone to his shoulder to block their conversation, "Could you get me a pen and pad of paper, please?"

Niwa gave a curt nod, turning to fetch the objects, when Hiwatari jerked him back, landing a well-aimed peck on his lips. Daisuke blushed as they parted, thinking how bold he was to be on the phone with his mother and still act like that.

Hiwatari watched Niwa leave, particularly his swaying hips, which Daisuke surely had no clue his body did, until he could not see him anymore. He turned his attention back to the phone.

"I'm alone."

Emiko definitely heard the sound of her son giggling, the sort that accompanied his shy blush. She could only guess what Hiwatari had done. "I'm not as naïve as Daisuke thinks." She began, all signs of malice gone, replaced with a threatening atmosphere, "If you hurt him, Hikari, you will send not only yourself, but him also, inside the Black Wings."

"I swear on my life, I will not harm him." She was content with his sincerity.

"You love him." A statement, for it had been obvious.

"Yes." Hiwatari said with intimate conviction, a smile adorning his face as he thought about the redhead. _His_ redhead.

"And he loves you back?" This she was not so certain about. Daisuke _liked _Hiwatari, but could it grow to be love?

Hiwatari was silent. Uncertainty clouded his mind. Niwa had said _think_ and _like_ this morning. Could it pass as love? "I believe he's starting to."

"And you have a physical relationship?"

Satoshi's face tinged a light pink, how could he answer that? "Uh…"

"You must, if this is occurring. You're eyes change color after indulging in sexual contact, am I right?" Emiko could not believe the conversation. She knew this was happening, but to hear it right out of the fiend's own mouth was different. A deeper cut in a festering wound.

Hiwatari answered immediately, "You are correct."

Emiko remained silent for a few more moments, mulling over her decision, "There's one other way to fix this."

"Join our circles with this love." Hiwatari had assumed this from the moment she explained the circles. Drive Dark and Krad back; do not allow their hatred to burn.

"Yes. Consummate your relationship." She could not believe her words, "But Daisuke has to be completely certain or else Dark and Krad will take over."

"I understand."

A short pause and then Emiko spoke again, desperate and somber, "Please, Satoshi-kun, don't mess up. He's… my only son…"

The line went dead.

Hiwatari placed the phone in its respected place.

Emiko trusted him with her son's life.

This knowledge traveled through his mind like wind spreading seeds of life. The wonderful sensation that he finally, or at least starting to be, accepted by his boyfriend's mother. They were responsible for sowing each other's lives, the hatred the two clans possessed driving each generation forward, burying the long burning sentiments with the risk of death.

Niwa retrieved what Hiwatari had asked for from their room, and raced to rejoin him, perhaps even catch a little bit of what he and his mother was talking about.

Suddenly, he was intercepted by two girls, the oldest hiding behind the other. Daisuke stopped to pay his respects, something they would, mostly Risa, be angered by if he did not.

"Hello, Harada-san and Riku-san."

They did not look happy; they looked intimidating.

* * *

Please review. I'm loosing a lot of people that were reading this... It's my fault for having the updates so far apart. I'm really trying now though!

Thankies


	12. Eni: Bond

This is the darkest chapter of the story. I enjoyed writing this so much. sheathes dagger coated in blood A bit too much.

* * *

Feeling as though the twin's eyes delved into his being, peeling back his flesh and peering inside his depths, Niwa felt a ping of self-consciousness. Their stares did not back down as time passed. He wanted to melt into the shadows of the corners, escape their marauding eyes.

Content with the discomfort earned, Risa stepped closer, "Niwa… We want to talk to you for a bit."

The answers, he had them now, as Hiwatari walked down the hall to his shared room. The answers of how to "consummate" their relationship was clear. Niwa needed to hear this, though he stopped himself from agreeing with the rambling thoughts, no, Niwa should not know. Knowing that their lives depended on establishing a firm relationship would only pressure him into something fake.

As he turned the last corner, Niwa's voice, shaking and nervous, filtered through the empty hall. He discerned the Harada twins speaking now, dragging Daisuke off.

Curious, Hiwatari followed, not intending to do anything rash until discovering what they were doing.

...

Niwa was startled to realize he was in the cafeteria, in company with said twins. The situation this morning popped into his mind, something he had forgotten in all of the most recent happenings. Like finding out his life depended on a feeling he did not know was tangible.

The Harada's leered at the boy in front of them, Risa pondering what to say first. Their plan so far had proceeded perfectly. Alone with Niwa, no Hiwatari to put innocuous words in his mouth; however there were plenty of witnesses for when he did appear.

"Let's get lunch…" Risa said, piling into a line of several people, Niwa between the twins, "I heard about what happened earlier…"

Daisuke tried to look nonchalant, as Hiwatari would during a situation like this; however he was not gifted with the skill. Concern and worry were plastered on his face. "R-really…"

"Mmhm." Risa replied, feigning detachment spectacularly well, "I'm concerned for you, Niwa. Getting caught up in a dispute with Saehara."

_Lead him off track first… Then attack_, she reminded herself.

Relief washed over him. Though in vain as her next words brought even greater chaos.

"I mean, you belong to Hiwatari-san… not that silly reporter."

Stuttering, Niwa denied the fact, "I-I don't belong to him. We're friends."

"So you're a whore then? You're selling those virgin lips to Hiwatari?" The younger threw such a vulgar line at him that he cringed. Riku even seemed appalled.

"W-what? No. I would never-" Niwa began, surreptitiously searching the lunchroom for Hiwatari. Finding him watching from afar, Daisuke tilted his head, pleading with him to come to the rescue. Apparently, Hiwatari also found the situation dangerous and hastened to his aid.

"So then if you don't belong to him, would you accept my big sister?" Risa asked, her eyes tearing flesh from bone again.

Hiwatari settled into the group as they received their food and sat down at a table surrounded by many classmates. Satoshi sat next to Daisuke, taking in the words he heard previously and gauged this scenario hazardous.

"Ah, speak of the devil." The conniving twin spoke as if Satan himself had ascended, "We were just speaking of you…"

"I can only surmise why." Hiwatari said sarcastically. This was not the right approach, as he found when a pair of gleaming eyes turn stone. Riku. She had been hurt at the display this morning. _This is Risa's scheme_, Hiwatari thought, _Riku is not participating._

"Oh I bet you can. A nice show you put on for my sister. Except you forgot that her pain is my pain, and I plan to make my pain yours."

A chilling display of affection, he admitted, but one controllable. Looking to Niwa, Hiwatari extended a helping hand from under the table, lending his strength, "Harada-san, this is not necessary." He made a move to stand; only to be shoved back down by Takeshi, who seemed emerged from the depths of the floor beneath their feet. This was not going to end nicely.

Niwa glanced around nervously and began biting his fingernails. His breathing became harsh and ragged. Stress did not affect others as it did him.

"Why don't you make yourself comfortable, Hiwatari…?" The reporter grinned; revenge was bliss, "I really think you owe Harada Riku an apology after taking her man like that."

"Oh? And since when has Niwa become Harada's property; I thought you claimed him?"

"I have. Only I know how to share." Takeshi grin grew. However, the information uncovered only made the twins stare at the chagrinned boy. Risa had thought the earlier fight between the threesome was Takeshi's infamous teasing unleashed. How many people could be gay in one room? The reporter was unperturbed and ignored their questioning glances. This was not apart of the plan, "So, apologize."

"R-Riku-san… I'm sorry… I r-really like…" Daisuke could not continue for his unease eating at his raw insides. The apology only spawned a crazed response.

Riku stood from her seat, staring rampantly at the boy below her, "HOW? How is _that _better than me?" she asked pointing at Hiwatari with a shaking finger, "Why that pathetic creature? I loved you! And I know you loved me… It's not fair…"

By this time, the eyes of the cafeteria were on them. Everyone watching. Everyone sneering in disdain. The two boys at the table in question were gay (they had not heard the part about Takeshi). Silence encompassed the entire room; even the staff was perplexed.

Despite the sudden attention, Riku continued, "You'd rather be with a man than me? I thought it odd when you had a sudden interest in me, but I wasn't boyish enough for you, was I?"

Risa goaded her further, "Perhaps this isn't his first man…"

Fury shook Hiwatari's body at the accusations, and as he looked at Niwa, saw his fingers dripping with blood from excess biting. Excess stress. He pounded his hands on the table and stood up defiantly, his voice growling, austere and revulsion creeping in every word, "That is enough. Your words only reflect your black heart; have you ever thought that is the reason why he does not love you?"

"If her heart is black… Then what is yours?" Risa retorted, also standing, "You're a disgrace to your own purpose."

Grabbing Niwa's arm, he hoisted his boyfriend from the table, preparing to leave this ignorant bigotry. However, Takeshi blocked his path once more, "It's rude to ignore a lady, Hiwatari…"

Satoshi seized the reporters shirt as a shout came from the back of the room, "Watch out! He might wanna stick it up yours too!"

Laughter ensued.

Hiwatari's eyes smoldered a vile gold, his hand, against his will, clutched Takeshi's throat. Strength beyond that of a human surged through his body, nearly collapsing the boy's pharynx. A look of pure elation enhanced Hiwatari's depraved, blood-lusting smirk, upon feeling Takeshi's life pour into his hand.

The fear of Takeshi reflected in his eyes. Hiwatari flung the boy aside, revolted from seeing the monster inside his self. He could no longer blame it on Krad. They were one.

Takeshi stared at the two boys leaving the lunchroom, horrified by how close he had been to death. He had only to shake death's hand, which had crawled from the hatred in Hiwatari's eyes, and he would not have been lying on the ground, gasping and choking for air, yet in a place where oxygen was useless.

The twins stared at each other in alarm. They wanted to exploit the couple, feeling that it would heal their pain, only to realize the monstrous demon they had unleashed. Whatever possessed Satoshi leant him power and hatred.

They sat there. Wondering how time could rewind.

...

Satoshi threw Niwa inside their room, slamming and locking the door shut. Anger; rage; wrath flowed through his veins- a feeling he did not like. His apathetic mind felt threatened against these sentiments, unable to deal with them, unable to relieve them.

The venom fed and bred on this hatred, forming, morphing into a will of darkness. His mind desired bloodbath- liberation. He desired to slay the lamb in front of him, the terror from that innocence driving him into further insanity. Perversion grasped hold of his blurred mind; finding a target and a reason. The virtue was blinding him.

Satoshi forced himself on Niwa; shoving him harshly, reveling in the sensation. His nails clawed into the boy's body, drawing crimson blood. Craving more. Needing more. Hikari created a new wound, gnawing at any bit of raw flesh he could find.

The boy slash and dug bloody fingernails into the pure being, each drop of the unholy substance unveiling and fostering innate hatred from his soul. He cleaved into Niwa's arm, a loud crack resounded in the room, dying before penetrating Hikari's lost mind.

A shrill, piercing scream broke him from this trance of darkness. Coming to his senses, Hiwatari stared incredulously at what he supposed he had done. Niwa cried openly now, holding back his tears from fright of coaxing the demon further.

Those feelings, Krad's never-ending feelings of revulsion were his own.

Satoshi struggled to his feet, the taste of blood making him nauseas. He ran to the bathroom, his stomach relieving the disgusting remedy. For only blood would please the hunger Krad felt every minute of every day.

Returning to the room, Hiwatari found Niwa in the farthest corner of the bed, knees up to chin, cradling and nursing his mental wounds. Cursing himself, Satoshi approached him cautiously.

Niwa's eyes opened wide in fear, smothering his body into the corner. Hiwatari could see the crimson delicacy flowing in his veins, out of his wounds. He released a low growl of curses, damning himself, damning that sick freak Krad for infusing this plague.

"N-Niwa… I…" His pleads died down, realizing that no apology could make this better.

How was he supposed to make Niwa love him if he kept hurting him? Finding only one solution to ameliorate this dilemma, Hiwatari took a calming breath and left the room. Nothing could make this better. He had mortally wounded Niwa's trust.

As he left, the sounds of Niwa crying seeped into his pours, momentarily curing the poison within. If he could not love him correctly, there was only one other option.

Severe all ties.

* * *

Ah, that leaves off in a rather depressing tone. So, an angsty chapter, please tell meh if you liked it or not- if not then I have to change the next chappie... just a bit... Heh.

I strive on angst, just so you know. It is _my_ remedy for a disease that plagues us all- perversion.


	13. Jihaku: Confession

This chapter is dark... again... But it get's better, I promise!! There are only two more chapters left, so it _has_ to get better somewhere...

* * *

Niwa woke with his own blood caked onto his arms, chest, hips; everywhere that Hikari had touched the night before. Shaking, Daisuke clambered out of bed, holding the parts of his body that hurt the most. He stumbled into the bathroom, stripping his clothes prudently as it scraped against raw flesh.

After sitting in the bathtub, too weak to stand, the water from the showerhead splashing against his naked form, he considered what had happened. Krad and Hiwatari were one. Their circles were one. New tears emerged, joining the water pouring on him.

This was only an assumption, he found himself thinking, hoping with all his might. Perhaps he could stop the progress, revive Hiwatari to his true, lovable nature.

And it was true. Niwa loved his eerie, silent classmate.

He knew this before rooming with Hiwatari, knew it before their first kiss in the art room, yet continued to deny the forbidden feeling. However, just now, as pain seared through his body, pervaded his mind with even greater anguish, did he accept these longings.

Too late though, Niwa despaired, he had avoided Hiwatari's advances far longer than he expected to- never thinking that Satoshi's determination would persevere. But that determination died last night, along with pieces of the boy's soul whom he loved.

Niwa's wound only deepened after this realization, leaving a chasm that previously possessed Hiwatari. The night's events held strong in his mind, unwavering against his loud tormented cries. He needed to take action but found his muscles refused to move, his thoughts returning to the hatred in Riku's eyes as she accused them- Risa destroying the very foundation their relationship was established on.

The cafeteria was alive that night, alive with prejudice and discrimination, and everyone was in on it. Like a private joke targeting one person for having individuality. Not flocking with the rest of the world- not taking the easy way out and dating Riku.

He needed to find Hiwatari, tell him he was sorry, confess his yearning, consummate their relationship. With this only hope, he rose from the bath and quickly dressed. Sitting around dreaming about what could have been was not working.

Niwa returned to their bedroom and wondered what to do next. Thankfully, a soft knock sounded at the door. Hesitantly, Niwa opened it a peek, only to see the three people he would have never expected.

...

Hiwatari paced the long span of hallway, finding something wrong with each step- something wrong in just brooding. The fact that he had control over his body and most of his mind provided a delicate amount of hope. Hope that could be ripped away at any moment Krad wished.

They were morphing into one form, one essence. Though that meant there was still time. In the hours separated from Daisuke, Krad's influence regressed from his body, leaving only his mind, ideas, and decisions manipulated.

Ideas like calling his father for help. Satoshi could not tell if it was his own proposal or Krad's. However much he banished the thought, it came back stronger and fought back all the cons against it.

Succumbing to the thought, Hiwatari sought a phone and to his disgust, he found himself in front of one. Perhaps he _did not _have as much control as he believed. Satoshi hesitantly lifted the phone; ironically, the same one used when talking to Emiko. He pressed the buttons that would summon the voice of a cruel man and despaired when that voice responded to the call.

...

Daisuke had invited them in wearily. Alone now against the threesome, without Hiwatari to defend him, he sought comfort in sitting on the bed Satoshi warmed the previous night.

**Warmed with your blood**, a familiar, caustic voice muttered.

Niwa's heart stopped, too excited to pay any attention to the group of people imploring his attention. He held in his surprise and smile, _DARK! I'm so happy you're back…_

**Not for long. I didn't expect this to happen, Daisuke, but all I can say is if that bastard ever hurts you again, it'll be the last thing he does.**

_It wasn't his fault! It's Krad!_

**Dai, I can't keep this up for long. I'll be here if you need me…**Dark's voice died down, his presence gone.

Dark was with him. That tiny ray of hope allowed him to look at the people who betrayed him without fail. He was not alone.

"Daisuke… I-we wanted to apologized." Takeshi began, consulting the twins for help.

"We were out of line yesterday…" Risa continued.

"I-I'm really sorry, Niwa… I don't know… what came over me…" Riku added in after a moment of awkward silence.

Daisuke would forgive them and they knew it. No matter what kind of treachery he faced, healways blamed _himself_. So, he faced the trio with a myriad of emotions, not one of them being hatred or anything similar to, and nodded in acknowledgment to their apologies.

"Dai, is that all you're going to do?" the reporter asked anxiously. One could only hold in anger for so long without exploding. He suddenly realized someone was missing from this discussion, "Where's Hiwatari?"

The mention of his boyfriend forced him to cradle his injured arm, reveling in what could have been. Niwa did not answer; the grief shown on his face provided a clear enough explanation.

Takeshi's face grew solemn, sharing his best friend's turmoil, when a sudden revelation uncoiled from his mind. He had promised Hiwatari if he hurt Daisuke it was free for all. Faced with this endearing resolution, Takeshi found himself wrapping an arm around his friend's small, shaking shoulders.

Niwa sank into the embrace, feeling tears begin to emerge, he buried his face in Takeshi's chest. The hope he had just gained ebbed and left wake for even greater misery.

Risa opened her mouth to ask what had happened, only to be prevented by a bold gesture from the reporter. The twins stood silently while watching the two boys hugging. From the expose last night, this was quite awkward. So, feelings as if they were intruding on an intimate moment, they quickly sidled out of the room.

Oblivious to his whereabouts, Niwa realized his knees were buckling from the force of being pushed to the bed. Naïve, Daisuke sat down, allowing Takeshi to hold him still, unaware that he was the only guest left.

The reporter knew Daisuke for his gullible, ignorant and trusting mindset, yet felt no shame taking advantage of him. His hands started to stroke Niwa's back in circles, and with each caress, the circles got bigger.

Nevertheless, Daisuke took comfort in the mollifying hands against his body. The thought that Takeshi would execute the mindless threat thrown at Hiwatari at the roller coaster incident did not exist within his mind.

He sensed something was wrong, however, when Takeshi's hands tugged at his shirt, lifting it over his head, "S-Saehara? W-What're you-"

Takeshi thwarted whatever inquisition he was about to make, stifling his mouth with his own. Niwa did not resist, finding no reason to. His hope no longer anchored himself from the depths of anguish and so he sunk to the very bottom, seeking comfort in another's arms.

...

"Father, can you provide me with transportation back to Azumano?" His request was sharp and succinct.

Kei's voice on the other end was boisterous, though his son saw through the act, "Did something happen? Is the Niwa… hurt?"

Eagerness rang clear in his tone, but Satoshi refused to let him indulge in the information he sought, "I am… weary of this trip and want to come home."

"But, son, you only have two more days left, "Satoshi was surprised the man knew this, "Surely you can wait two meager days."

Kei could sense something was amiss and waited patiently for it to come out. Hiwatari sighed, obviously annoyed, "Krad is taking over my body because I'm constantly with the Niwa."

He purposely called Daisuke "the Niwa" to show detachment, not wishing for his father to become suspicious about their relationship as well.

"What is the problem with that? Allow Krad to take over, kill the nuisance."

"No." Satoshi replied, firm and adamant, "You don't seem to understand, father. Krad is taking over my form and casting my soul into the Black Wings."

Thoughtful silence, "Well then, that brings a whole new light to the scenario… The same thing is happening to the boy?"

"…Yes…"

"Hm… I am concerned for your health; expect me in the morning. Until tomorrow, farewell, son."

Biting back a fervent "NO" Hiwatari accepted his father's decision bitterly. One more day. And on top of that, the first face he would see would be that man. It did not seem pleasant at all.

...

Niwa did not respond to Takeshi's passionate kiss or zealous fingers exploring his body. He felt nothing, thought nothing. Saehara tried to evoke some type of response but eventually gave up.

His tongue traced every bloody wound on the boy's body with disgust. How could Hiwatari do this to his boyfriend? Unless, he privately joked to himself, he was a sadist and not a masochist. The reporter recalled accusing Hiwatari of being a pain seeking, sex addict on the first day of the field trip.

Takeshi's humor was in bad taste, realizing how much truth his allegation held. Nonetheless, his tongue did not stop probing every inch of the boy below him. Just how far he planned to go did not cross through his mind- his only goal was to memorize every curve of his friend's body and perhaps spread his love.

Niwa barely noticed his pants being tugged off and discarded. His mouth was mauled once more, a tongue accompanying the attack. It was slimy, Daisuke found, and he did not like it. This thought consumed his mind as a dry hand clasped on to his limp member, attempting to stroke it into arousal.

This he did not like either. Niwa felt a sense of himself return and disgust permeated though his body. How could he let someone other than Satoshi hold him like this?

Takeshi whimpered, rubbing his clothed erection against Niwa's silky thighs. If Daisuke isn't gonna participate, why should _I_ have to suffer, Takeshi questioned to himself, as he unzipped his pants, letting his arousal escape the pressured confines. Intercrural sex would please him for the time being, since Niwa's body refused to react.

Feeling the hardness thrusting into his thighs and the wetness seeping from Takeshi's pleasured arousal, Niwa was sent into a state of disbelief. Why was he letting his friend do this to him? His mind screeched, Hiwatari would be so angry, so disappointed…

However, before Niwa could carry out his insurgence, Takeshi forced a deep kiss, pushing Niwa's thighs together, completely encompassing his own manhood. Saliva streamed from both boys' mouth as Takeshi broke the kiss to give an exotic moan.

A thick mass of white fluid stained Niwa's thighs and chest; the boy on top of him moaning, violently cleaving into his crush's legs, thrusting with the same vigor. Takeshi collapsed beside Niwa, breathing heavily, sweat dripping from his body.

After several moments of relaxation, the reporter looked to Niwa. The sight only made him blanch.

The boy looked lifeless with a pale, grim face. Scattered along his body were cuts, gashes, bruises and hickeys, a fresh layer of blood coating the most recent wounds. Takeshi's semen mingled and mixed with this crimson blood, staining the tattered soul within. And, to his own horror, tears were on the verge of falling.

Everything he loved about the boy, his innocence and naivety were gone. Cruel reality in the form of himself stripped it away from his beloved. Disgusted with himself, Takeshi stood and zipped his pants. What could he do to mend _this_? What Hiwatari did to Daisuke was nothing compared to this sin.

"D-Dai…" Takeshi uttered cautiously. And with that one call, Niwa's tears descended his face, yet he did not cry out, "I-I didn't … mean to…"

Words refused to form though he doubted Niwa could even hear him. His best friend had turned to him for comfort, yet he betrayed him once again, adding to his misery. Takeshi bit back a curse, picking Niwa's sullied form off the bed, met without resistance and carried him into the bathroom.

He set Niwa in the bathtub and turned the faucet to a moderate temperature. The reporter sat on the edge of the tub, back turned to his friend. Color returned to Daisuke's face, his countenance changed to sympathy.

Takeshi cradled his head in his hands, pondering what to do next. Perhaps Niwa would never wake from this stupor. "Niwa… I didn't expect you to go along with it." No, that wasn't right. It sounded like he was trying to blame Daisuke for his own actions.

"What I mean is…" He began again; unaware his ramblings were being processed by Niwa, "Temptation is a bad thing… But it's even worse to act on it. I was selfish… You trusted me…"

Niwa lay an understanding hand on his friend's back and spoke with a firm voice, "It's … okay… I should have… said no…"

Takeshi spun around, enraged, "None of this was your fault! Not anything!"

Niwa disconcerted at the serious tone persisting through his words and gave a timid smile, "You being this serious makes me kinda nervous, Saehara…" he admitted.

The boy stared at him incredulously. _That_ was all he had to say? Rolling his eyes playfully and ruffling Niwa's spiky hair a bit, he replied, "Only _you_ would say something like that." Sincerity decorated his next words, "You're so strong, Daisuke… I promise I'll stay out of you and Hiwatari's relationship from now on…"

If there was a relationship left to interfere with, Niwa despaired.

* * *

Well, today's my birthday! So leave a review for meh please! Sweet 17 xD Woot.

Sorry if the last few chapters have been OOC. I'm trying to get back into a writing mood... It's just not working correctly. D


	14. Shinboku: Reunion

This ch. is the beginning of the happy... Though there is only one more ch left... so xD

Review!

Warning: Slight Incest implications.

* * *

Satoshi peered out a slim window anxiously. Unease and anxiety were not a part of his daily life, and were only present when Hiwatari Kei was involved. That alone revealed how often he associated with his father.

He took a few steps to the left, another set to the right, and looked out the window again. This was not going to be a good day.

… …

The reporter groaned, shuffling his feet, moving his shoulders a bit, though not too much, for he did not want to wake the sleeping boy in his arms. Daisuke lay cuddling into his friend's chest, snoring quite loudly.

Takeshi had realized the night before that their relationship was perfect the way it was. To be able to hold and comfort Niwa proved to be the greatest privilege a trusted friend could have. He still loved the boy… But some sacrifices were necessary for true happiness- especially for the happiness of his best friend.

Daisuke gave a slight whimper, squirming in the reporter's arms, and opened his eyes with a start. He did not recall falling asleep or being coddled by Takeshi. The boy sat up lazily, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands, cognizant of wary eyes watching every move.

"'Mornin, Dai…" Takeshi smiled- restricting his custom to gage the boy's reaction. Would he be angry and smite him? Or perhaps he wouldn't even remember the day before. Takeshi had to carry Niwa to the bed after he passed out in the bathtub, so it was plausible.

Daisuke lifted an eyebrow in question, "You're not as… chirpy…"

In return, Takeshi squished the redhead in his arms, nearly suffocating his victim- friend- laughing merrily all the while. Daisuke wrestled out of the predicament and settled on the bed, facing Takeshi.

The reporter stared at Niwa, who giggled and rubbed his head. Under such pressuring scrutiny, the redhead confidently raised his eyes to the other's in an even match to the challenge.

"Dai?" Takeshi leaned closer as if there was a detail he was missing. Deciding Daisuke was _normal_, or at least lacking a threatening gun to his head, and that he was just behaving like his old self, Takeshi gave his idiosyncratic grin, "You're … different."

Niwa beamed from his resolution being acknowledged, "Mmhm. I've decided not to run anymore. Satoshi can run all he wants… But I will catch him and make him mine."

Takeshi's eyes widened from Daisuke's blunt confession, and chuckled when a slight blush flushed his face when he realized what exactly he had just said, "Good. I was hopin' you'd snap out of it an' get Hiwatari back."

"Mmm…" Daisuke stretched out with his palms propping him up, "But… I don't know where he is…"

"I'll go look for 'im then! It's the least I can do…" Takeshi added somberly, "So, you get all tidy and ready to chase 'im down while I'm gone."

Daisuke's body burned a pleasing aura that radiated from his smile, "Thank you, Saehara!"

The reporter stood from the bed and without a glance behind, saw himself out the door in search for his best friend's lover.

Daisuke wondered what tidying up would be, and decided a shower would do great justice. So, he departed to the bathroom to do just that, creating a script in his mind of what to say when he actually caught Hiwatari. One thing he was sure to say.

… …

Takeshi briefly paused after taking three steps and wondered where Hiwatari could be. He did not know _anything_ about the teenager, save for some random facts including Hiwatari's obsession with sadomasochism; which Takeshi believed more and more with each encounter.

With this in mind, he concluded that Hiwatari would be seeking out a new target and where else better to do that than the front lobby?

… …

**Daisuke?** The voice rang clearer than it had the previous night.

_DARK! You're back!_ Daisuke's cheering voice echoed through his mind.

**For the time being… **The Phantom Thief muttered sarcastically and continued, **but I wanted to tell you… Once you and Hiwatari…**

Pause

… "**Do it"… **

Muffled laughter. Daisuke rolled his eyes.

**I'll be gone.**

A longer, pregnant pause.

_I thought so…_

**Yea, it kinda sucks. But… I know he'll be good to you. **

Daisuke bit back his emotions and a cry willing to emit.

**Hell, you already act like an old married couple! **Dark chuckled tentatively, attempting to cheer his tamer up. **Seriously, Dai, you two were meant to be; You're going to end this stubborn feud between Niwa and Hikari. **

**Be proud of that.**

In that secret place in Daisuke's mind meant for the two of them, Dark embraced his master, clutching onto his red jagged hair that resembled his own, the shoulders that were too narrow to be Dark's- yet were the exact same.

_I love you, Dark._

**Now don't get all sentimental on me. **The thief complained and replied, **I love you too, Dai. You're the best tamer a guy could wish for.**

**... …**

Takeshi neared the lobby, peering around cautiously, and finally found what he sought. Hiwatari, escorted by a tall man in a suit, was traveling down one hall, among others that branched off the foyer.

The man had his arm wrapped around Satoshi's shoulders, urging him to move faster. Obviously, _he_ was in a hurry, not Hiwatari. If anything, Satoshi seemed tense and reluctant.

His reporter and friend side were arguing on whether to investigate more, or tell Daisuke. Finally, he settled with following the pair, so he could tell Niwa _exactly_ was going on- and sate his own curiosity.

… …

Kei led his son into a room he had reserved the night before. He would need privacy for discussing this with Satoshi.

After the formalities of a strained father-son meeting, Kei directed his son's attention to a table and two chairs set out before them. They sat and stared at each other in silence.

"Satoshi, explain what is happening." Kei recited- he memorized every word, every action that was to be committed.

"Niwa and I have been suffering due to being close during this field trip. When we are together, I loose control over my body and mind. Krad has complete control over whatever I do or think and sends my catatonic essence slowly to the Black Wings from which he came from."

"And?" Kei inquired expectantly.

"And I would hope you care enough for your 'son' to immediately remove him from danger." Satoshi was unmistakably angered.

"You expect me to remove you from a chance so potent? Niwa Daisuke is also going through this, from which I have heard, he is weak. You can ensure this never happens again with the flick of a wrist."

"I refuse." Satoshi growled.

"You will not disobey your father."

"I will not betray my friend." A glimmer of his "friendship" shone through his eyes, emerging just for Hiwatari Kei to see.

"Ah… that type of _friend_…" the man sighed and paused for a moment. _This proves to be an obstacle in my plans,_ he thought, _or maybe not…_

… …

Takeshi's eyes widened from the sight and gaped open mouthed.

_What the hell?_

He wanted to stay and watch (the twisted part of him) but his mind demanded to tell Daisuke. After all, Niwa was the only one who could fix this.

… …

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Satoshi viciously snapped, struggling with a pair of arms attacking him.

"You're too soft on that foolish boy. You think you're in love? Do you seriously believe that hecould _ever_ loveyou?" Kei boomed, seizing Satoshi's pale hair to look him in the eyes, "You, Satoshi Hikari, are disgusting. _No one_ would love you."

Satoshi fought back, ignoring the menacing words. However, his heart believed every bit of it. He _was_ disgusting, but he had come to terms with it. And Daisuke was willing to look past his faults and give him a _chance_. The brilliance he could never live up to was accepting and forgiving.

Realizing this was the wrong method, Kei shoved his son onto the bed. _This _was not apart of the original plan, but no author publishes a rough draft, he chuckled to himself.

Satoshi fought back vehemently, after construing together what exactly was going to happen. And fearfully, he found his deduction to be true as his father violently ripped his shirt open.

"As long as someone fucks you, you'll stay compliant." Kei landed an aggressive kiss on the boy's lips, "I suppose I have to reeducate you in obedience."

… …

"Daisuke!" Takeshi rushed into his friend's room, startled to find him caressing a mirror. For a second, he was perplexed, but ignoring his mind's incessant plea to ask "_why"_, Takeshi delivered the important message, "Satoshi's dad is gonna rape 'im! You have to go help Satoshi!"

While he was telling of what he discovered, Takeshi was subtly forcing Daisuke out of his room and down the hallway. "W-what?" Niwa asked perplexed. Kei was here?

"They're in the very last door that way." The reporter stated, pointing and shoving Niwa in the appropriate direction. "Good luck!"

… …

"Father, this is hardly proper. Get off me." Satoshi demanded through clenched teeth. His father's hand wandered below his belt and gripped fiercely.

_Hate me. Unlock that power with hatred._

"Did Niwa do this to you? Hmm? Do you _beg_ for more when strokes this? Or perhaps you moan like a pussy when he plunges into that greedy hole of yours…"

Satoshi delivered a swift kick to the groin, momentarily regaining control. Although this was short lived, as his father snapped back with twofold vigor, crushing his son's throat with one hand while the other worked his pants off. "You must really want this, slut."

Kei planted another kiss on Satoshi's cursing mouth, this time forcing his tongue inside to effectively shut him up. It was working, that much he was sure.

However, when the door swung open, revealing a confused and bewildered redhead, Kei and Satoshi both looked toward the intruder with equal confusion and bewilderment. Niwa stood gasping for breath, for he ran the whole way, and pointed at Kei. "Stop!"

He could have sounded so much cooler, like a hero from a movie, but his mind couldn't process anything correctly, never mind an intimidating order to his boyfriend's father.

Kei laughed, "You put yourself in a daring position, Niwa Daisuke."

Ignoring the man, Daisuke spoke to Satoshi, "Satoshi, I love you. I'm sorry it's taken this long to say… But I really mean it!"

After the word _you_, Satoshi zoned out. His whole mind focused on those four words. Drawing Krad's strength- something, he did not know he could do- Satoshi forced his father off him and stood up resolutely. "Father, I have prior arrangements. Good bye."

And with that, Satoshi led his soon-to-be-lover out of the room by the arm, wanting nothing more than to consummate their relationship right away.

* * *

Bet you can guess what's in the next chapter! XD

REVIEW


	15. Zenbi: Consummation

Here you go, everyone. The final chapter. It's short, but juiceh. xD

Review and tell me what you think.

* * *

Once reaching their bedroom, and yelling at Takeshi to leave, the boys immediately raced to the bed, groping and stripping each other. Satoshi gently pushed Daisuke onto the bed, seizing his mouth, ravaging his clothes.

Niwa whimpered slightly as he noticed the pale teen on top of him didn't need help getting rid of his clothes, as they were already on the ground. "Daisuke… Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Hiwatari asked between nips at sensitive flesh.

The boy below him only moaned and writhed. Accepting this as an invitation, Satoshi's fingers lambently crawled up his thigh, seeking to please. The fingers found the rewarding spot, massaged for a few moments, then plundered inside.

Daisuke gave a loud scream, the unexpected pain drowning all previous ecstasy. "S-Satoshi… I-I think it needs to be wet… It hurts…"

Feeling awkward from eagerness, Satoshi slid his finger out, scouring the room for something "wet". Thinking of nothing else. Hiwatari scuttled into the bathroom and returned with a bottle of conditioner. "The only thing I could think of."

Satoshi settled back onto the bed, coddling Daisuke with deft hands, and regained the interrupted process with proper lubrication. This time, Niwa groaned. It felt better than last time but it was still uncomfortable.

"Would you like to be on top? It would probably hurt less." Hiwatari asked, tracing his lover's curves.

"N-no." he murmured, embarrassed. His boyfriend smirked.

Instantly the smirk turned sour. Daisuke's eyebrows pinched together confused. Satoshi tensed, grabbing the boy harshly, a sad and hurt expression donning his face. "K-Krad's …Once we're connected, he'll be gone… He doesn't like that…"

"Then we should hurry." Niwa blushed at his suggestion, realizing after he said it what it meant, "I-I mean-"

"You're right. Before he comes out." Satoshi gasped and fought for control. Another finger joined the first. Daisuke clenched his eyes together and gripped the bed sheets.

"If it's too much… I suppose… you could… enter me?" Hiwatari looked elsewhere, pink brightening his face.

The Niwa was taken aback, "No! I wouldn't- … Er, it's not that bad. I can handle it for a little longer."

Relief spread on the teen's face, enthralled that his dominance was not going to be threatened. He inserted the third finger, twisting his hand, attempting to loosen the cramped confinements.

Another jolt of pain strained Hiwatari's body into conflict. Dominating his partner and his own body were two completely different things, as he found.

"Get inside me." Niwa nearly shouted and was shocked once again from his own words.

He could feel Dark being ripped away from his mind, leaving a gaping chasm. Satoshi poised himself in front of his lover's entrance, preparing to consummate their love and life.

"You ready?"

A nod.

Tears cascaded the Niwa's face as his other self was wrenched from him and the pain devastating his body worsened. Saying one last farewell, he returned to the present, and noticed the pain had dulled.

When he opened his eyes to peer at how Satoshi was faring, he stared into gold eyes.

"S-Satoshi?"

The boy shrieked in agony as Krad violently thrust into him, shredding his insides. But within that same instant, Satoshi was back, shaking and sweating from exertion. "S-sorry."

Hiwatari's personalities continued to flicker and waver as he slowly began pumping into his lover. The combined pressure of Daisuke's muscles and struggling with his own curse made him convulse in pleasure. Perhaps he was a masochist.

His lips sought warmth, decanting his own pleasure onto Daisuke's tender flesh. The teen moaned graciously, and wound his arms around Hiwatari's neck. The pain seemed nonexistent now. And Niwa reveled in the gained satisfaction.

Demonstrating his enjoyment by bucking his hips slightly into Satoshi's, he was rewarded with a swift thrust. "S-Satoshi…"

"Yes?" The boy groaned, clutching onto his lover's shoulders and forcing himself deeper. Niwa screamed in bliss, cleaving into anything he could touch, as an avid gasp of burning passion emitted from Satoshi.

"I-I'm already…" Daisuke panted. His white-knuckled hands snaked around his lover's neck, dragging him down for a quick, sloppy kiss. Hiwatari immersed himself in the kiss, the thrust of his tongue corresponding with his hips, delving into two holes at once- filling Niwa as much as possible.

**Uh, Dai, not to interrupt or anything… **Dark's audacious voice broke all intimacy. **Krad, stop! L-lea-**

_**Dark… We had a deal.**_

**No! I am not flexible!** The Phantom pleaded.

_**Get. Naked.**_

Daisuke almost laughed. Almost. For as the same time that Dark and Krad were bonding, Satoshi had clasped the boy's raging arousal with one hand, the other remaining on his shoulder- forcing himself through a circle of contracting muscles.

Instead of laughing, the Niwa gave another deafening scream, doused in desire opposed to pain. He felt Dark and Krad coiling inside him, expelling and spewing out, leaving a trail of thoughts and memories as they spiraled into Satoshi, nearing wholeness.

"Daisuke… Dark says… Good bye." Hiwatari groaned each word, beseeching his lungs for mercy. However, the only condolence he received was a sharp yank at his head forcing him closer to Daisuke.

The boy looked feral, though regret shown clearly over Krad's possessing disposition, "_**Master. You betrayed me**_."

Satoshi laughed in Krad's face and continued thrusting.

"S-sor-" Daisuke began, only to have his words swallowed and played with by Hiwatari's skillful mouth.

Niwa nearly choked on the teen's tongue when his soliciting member was clutched and stroked vigorously. Resisting a pealing moan, Daisuke's white fluid covered his partner's chest.

Satoshi groaned- muscles tensed in a different overpowering feeling, pushing into the constricting boy until spilling his own release.

A ravine opened in their chaotic minds, consigning the curse back into the Black Wings and filling the fissure with each other. The connection laced and intertwined around their bodies, their minds. Far deeper than matrimony or fidelity.

An unbreakable bond of consecrated love and passion.

… …

"Guys, it's time to leave!" A raucous voice shouted from outside their door.

Hiwatari stirred, annoyed by the interruption. _Though what is the reporter interrupting?_ He thought to himself.

Recalling the recent events, he remembered that Daisuke and he had… consummated their relationship…

But after that?

He didn't remember falling asleep. Didn't even remember pulling out of his lover.

Opening his eyes just a peek, Hiwatari saw Daisuke slumbering peacefully in his arms. _We must have passed out._

Suddenly the door slammed open, revealing two flustered girls and one grinning reporter. They stared at their two male friends in bed, stark naked, ruffled and searing with lewdness.

Satoshi stared back; when Daisuke shuffled around in his sleep, then sat up rubbing his eyes, he joined this staring contest. Confused, Niwa attempted to figure out why his three friends were gaping-

And then he noticed he was naked. There were no covers or blankets to shield him, only Satoshi's bare body.

Satoshi, realizing his lover was awake, found the missing blanket and effectively covered himself and the boy.

"A courtesy wake up call?" Hiwatari scoffed, "I do not believe we ordered one."

"That's why it's called a 'courtesy' wake up call. You don't need to bother yourself with asking." Takeshi replied, grinning even wider, "You have five minutes to get ready…"

_Great. _Hiwatari thought.

_I know. This is going to be tough._ A tired tone answered.

Startled, Satoshi looked to Daisuke.

The boy stared back bemused.

Definitely an indelible bond.

* * *

I orginally wanted the ending to be Emiko hugging Satoshi, accepting him into the family... But all I could picture was a knife behind her back, urging the boy forward. oo'' I just couldn't do it.

Thank you for sticking with me! I want to thank Avven, for she provided a lot of insight. Tankies.

Also, Ihni, Killah-sama, DarkInuangel and Alphonseelric22 for well... you people were the first ones to review and have continued to do so. Thank you!!

And... SatoDai was a really good critic, though where he/she has gone, I do not know.


End file.
